An Equestrian Girls Comedy of Errors
by paladin313
Summary: What can happen when three villains meet their doubles in the human world, and are not the baddies that you are? What can happen when they befriend your enemies, and befriend someone having no clue about the two worlds? What can happen when your enemies seek to protect this someone who knows nothing about the danger that sits quietly about him? Holy mistaken Identity Pinkie Pie!
1. Chapter 1

An Equestria Girls Comedy of Errors

By

John O. Smith

PROLOGUE IN THREE PARTS

They couldn't have felt any lower. So low did they feel that it seemed to them that they had to look up to see dirt. Starswirl had banished them to this realm, but had failed to deal with the gems that kept their voices strong and gave them the ability to first feed on the negative energy and then bend the whole world to their will. Their chance came, but they ran smack into a juggernaut of Equestrian magic that shattered their gems and rendered their voices so weak that they could no longer sing the way that they had. They could sing, but they had glass voices, and they would go bad before they could even get halfway through a song. Worse, no longer could they use their former power to get what they wanted. They now had to do actual work a job to find food and shelter, and that wasn't easy. Having no real skills, they were stuck, first, working at fast food, being forced to act happy and smile if they wanted any kind of a living, but eventually found work in a distribution center for a coffee company, breaking a hard sweat as they did their tedious jobs. They had done all they could to try to strengthen their voices, but nothing seemed to work. Even then, they had no real life outside of this.

What made matters worse than this was the fact that they had no real social life. Much of the youth of that area of town, remembering the Battle of the Bands and what they had done, had basically shunned them. No one spoke to them, no one tried to make friends, and if they went into shops where those kids worked, they were served, but the tension was so thick that you could have walked on it. It absolutely burned them to see seven particular youths around town who were solely responsible for this, (though they did not realize one of them was this world's rendition of one of them,) and they so much wanted to take revenge they could taste it. Nonetheless, they did not act, because the one that seemed in charge, one Adagio Dazzling, was biding her time, planning some kind of revenge with her associates, and wanted to be sure that, when she unleashed it, it was at the right time, and would be delicious and superlatively gratifying.

Jack looked out the window of the new house his family had bought in this town, looking at the modest downtown. It looked like most cities would, but it seemed puny compared to his hometown of New York City. He was Manhattan born and raised, related to a very famous person, though he was only moderately acquainted with him. Nonetheless, this man was his own inspiration to play and sing, though he had not quite developed an ability to write songs. His family, though, was involved with the administration side of the music industry in a middle management level, but that still allowed him to be exposed to many recording artists and styles of music that came with them, and he was fairly familiar with the industry. This allowed for them to be at the level of affluence; they were not middle class, but they were not quite millionaires either. Nonetheless, they were not hurting. Yet, his father had a chance to run a division in this city, and that prompted the move and the new home. However, for Jack, it was a gut punch. It wasn't so much that he had to leave all he knew, his school, friends, and so forth, though that did hurt, but it was going into very unfamiliar turf with a completely different culture, or what he assumed would be different. After all, New York was its own world, and quite different than anywhere else. In short, he thought his life in this new town was going to be dull compared to his old home. He was in a neighborhood that was attached to a suburb with all the expected small shopping strips and shops, minor commerce, post office, and other things found in a small community downtown that sat a handful of miles outside the big city areas. To him, it might as well have been the middle of Wyoming, and he wondered if he could ever adjust. He just knew his life was going to be dull.

The trio was all happy as could be. Their families all worked for the same manufacturing company that built computers, working in administration, and they found it fantastic that all their families were being transferred to this town to open a new manufacturing plant. It was not just that they would not have their friendships shattered, but it would be that their pursuits as singers could have a chance to continue. They had known each other since they could remember, and because they had the same eccentric tastes as children, they all related well. They did have friends, but because they had the "audacity" to be themselves, they never got as close to anyone else other than themselves. Yet, they had learned they had a knack for music and singing at an early age. Because they spent so much time together, they had formed quite the ability to harmonize and make beautiful music. They even picked up on playing instruments and subsequently formed a band when they had hit their tweener years. Because they were so eccentric, (they liked the Lolita style of dressing, loved to play music from the 1970s and 1980s, were quite attractive and not ashamed of the fact, though they never flaunted it,) no one really tried to get close to them, because they seemed to be operating on a maturity and thinking level beyond their peers. Despite that, they were not hated, and this is because their music was so well done that they had the ability to charm whomever they wanted through their music. Even though this was the case, they never took advantage of anyone, mainly because their families had raised them right, but at the same time, taught them to never be ashamed of being themselves. They took to the advice one of their mothers shared with them that was spoken by Elenore Roosevelt: no one has the right to make you feel bad without your permission. She also said never to miss friends you never really had if they want to leave you behind, because you had your own lives to live, and no one else should be able to tell you how to live them. They, thus, were three strong girls, in a new world, with a new chance to make a new life here.

Despite all this, they always felt a hole in their group, that the music they played needed another instrument and singer. They had never found someone with whom they could fit, or had the aptitude for music as they. Yet, hope sprang eternal for them, and they hoped that they could find that here. It was the start of summer break when they had arrived, so they had some time to move around town, getting to know folks and know the town before they started classes. They knew it would be an interesting summer.

Chapter 1

It was one week into summer break, and the girls had already found their summer jobs. Pinkamina Diane Pie found a cake shop in which to work, (though she now had to be careful with the sprinkles she put on the cakes, placing them instead of throwing them,) and was as happy as a duck in a pond loaded with fish. Rarity went to work in the family fashion and clothes making shop as she had always done. Fluttershy worked at the animal shelter as she always had, while Applejack was born into a family business, tending to the orchard that the Apple family ran for several generations. Rainbow Dash worked for the Rec Department, coaching youth sports, while Twilight Sparkle found apprenticeship in the local college chemistry lab. Sunset Shimmer was content to work in a music shop, and spending time doing all she could to try to see how Equestrian magic was affecting this world as it was growing stronger and seeping into this world in unique ways, their own newfound powers notwithstanding. However, she was excited that she was going to have a visitor that summer.

She lived on her own ever since she had arrived in her world, but she always was barely getting by in supporting herself. That summer, however, she was going to have some help to take care of things in such a way that she could save enough money to take care of things, at least through the winter. The Twilight Sparkle from her old world thought that Starlight Glimmer's experiences in this world was beneficial to her, and she thought that Starlight could benefit from some more time there. Thus, they agreed that she would work at the music shop with her that summer and live with her for that time to learn how things went. Moreover, as good with magic as Starlight was, perhaps the two of them would be able to gain more answers than the way things were going.

Sunset looked at her watch and saw it was quitting time. Her replacement came in and she wasted no time in clocking out and heading to Canterlot High. She had to be there to receive her guest and get her acclimated again to the environment. She had only been there for about a half a minute when Starlight popped through. She looked a bit disoriented with her hands balled up as if she was still as she had been, but Sunset was right there to catch her and say, "Easy, girl; take a second to shake it off before you go further."

Starlight relaxed and took a couple of deep breaths as she uncurled her fingers and got used to being on two limbs instead of four. Once she was steady, the pair quickly embraced gleefully and were as giddy as two five-year old girls let loose in a combination toy and candy shop, told they could have what they liked, and was the first time in a place like this experiencing such a thing. After a few pleasantries, Starlight said, "I still don't understand why you said not to bring any clothes, I mean, considering how the humans here have to wear them all the time. Rarity was all ready and raring to go to make me a whole wardrobe."

"As zealous as your Rarity is," answered Sunset, "if she is anything like our Rarity, she probably didn't think about the changes that would occur. I mean, without any human models over there to make them fit you right…"

Starlight laughed and politely put up her hand to cut her off and said, "I think I get the point."

Sunset then added, "Well, the first place we're going is to Rarity's shop. She said she had plenty of clothes you might like in her wardrobe that she could alter here and there for you, and whatever you lacked, she'd make it. She considers it her little welcome gift."

Starlight nodded happily as they headed downtown, and Sunset added, "Then we'll stop at my place, get you settled in, and go to a fairly new place that has become quite the hangout."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Starlight, wondering just what was in store for that evening.

"It's a combination coffee and karaoke shop," answered Sunset, "It's called 'the Sip and Sing.' It's very welcoming with both a dining area for snacks as well as comfy chairs and couches where you can come listen to people either make beautiful music, or prove there's a reason why they are not recording artists."

That brought a laugh form Starlight, saying, "Some ponies are no different in my…our…world. Believe me, there's something like that in Ponyville, and it is quite the spectacle to see the CMC or Miss Cheerilee butcher the latest hits."

They both started to laugh as they got to the shop and prepared for the warm greeting that was to await them from Rarity.

After being smothered by loving greetings from Rarity and being overloaded with all kinds of clothes, and it seemed there was so much there that she would probably not have the chance to even try to wear something twice. After getting Starlight settled, they headed out to the café. As Sunset expected, the gang was all there.

They had all filtered in to the place not minutes apart, and upon seeing Starlight, all came over and caught her in a group hug. They then brought them over to a couch where they had their snacks and a carafe of coffee waiting and began to catch up. It was a Friday, and they were fortunate that none of them had to work the next day. That would give them a lot of time to enjoy themselves. Yet, not a half hour had passed when a new face entered in. He was about 5'11" tall, slender, wearing a light black jacket with a turned-up collar unzipped to his chest, exposing a white tee shirt that seemed to have some logo on it that was not clear because of the way his jacket was. He had light brown slightly wavy hair that he wore thick but short and parted to the left, and with sideburns that came down to the base of his earlobes. He wore faded blue jeans and black cowboy boots, pants over the top of the boot. He also had a guitar case in his hand as he entered, and that seemed odd, considering that no one had ever brought their own instruments into a place like this; the machine provided all you needed. Clearly, he was new, and his body language indeed showed this, as he looked a touch apprehensive, looking around and trying to get familiar with his surroundings. One thing was certain; he wasn't bad to look at. "Oh boy!" exclaimed Pinkie, "Someone new!"

Sunset wanted to keep a scene from starting, but she could not hope to restrain Pinkie once it seemed she set her mind to something. She bounced up and said, "Hi! You must be new! Well, of course you are, because I've never seen you around, and you look like everything is new to you, and so you must be new! Welcome to our town, and I hope you have lots and lots of fun!"

He stepped back a touch with this sudden barrage of kindness and hospitality, but smiled nonetheless, being that this girl was very disarming. He'd seen far more eccentric people in Manhattan, and far less friendly. He smiled and said, "Well, that's really friendlier than I'm used to. Thank you. Folks in the big city usually keep to themselves."

"Really?" she said, acting genuinely surprised, "That's so sad. A big city to me just means that there are more people to make friends with."

Yet, before Pinkie could ask, the newcomer asked first, "So, your name?"

"Oh, I'm Pinkamina Diane Pie," she answered, "But everyone calls me Pinkie Pie."

The newcomer smirked, thought for a moment, and then sang, "Sweet Pinkie Pie; the good times never seemed so good."

"Wow!" she said, "You sing really good! Say…you look familiar somehow."

The newcomer sighed and said, "Well, I do have a famous relative, though we are not like, you know, super close. I mean, we meet at family gatherings and such, but that's the extent of it. His name is Nick Zircon."

Pinkie began to react as if she knew the name, but then went, "Oh, I know, he's…I don't know. Who is he?"

"He was…is…a famous singer/songwriter that I think our parents and grandparents are more familiar with than people our age," he answered, "Yet, I know all his stuff, and then some. I love all kinds of music and love to play and sing it."

He then caught himself, "Oh, sorry…my name is Jack...Jack Zircon."

"Well, welcome, Jack!" Pinkie said gleefully, now lightly pulling him towards her friends, "We can make this a mini-welcome party! I have a cake for another visiting friend, but I think we can make that for you too!"

Jack was surprised now, knowing that no one in New York was this welcoming, and he was slightly taken aback at this, but he sighed, caught himself again, and remembered, " _It's a new place, a new town, learn to go with it._ "

What surprised him was that it was a gaggle of girls. Now THAT would definitely never happen back home! Still, this was a new place, and with there being several of them in a public place, he knew he would be okay; no one could accuse either side of trying something shifty.

They all introduced themselves and told him about themselves, and he was quite pleased that they were also very happy to start to get him familiar with where everything was in town, the places to go and to see, and what to avoid. Fluttershy, as was her way, remained quiet for the most part, and finally asked, in her quiet way, "Um…I hope you don't think it's rude for asking, but, um, why do you have a guitar?"

He looked oddly at her for the question, but then shook himself when he realized he had taken it with him out of instinct. "Oh, my goodness," he answered, "You know what? Back home, I did a lot of busking. Grabbing it was a force of habit."

"Busking?" asked a curious Rainbow Dash, "What's that?"

Twilight chimed in and said, "Buskers are street musicians who go out into parks, squares, and street corners playing music and singing, and people put money into their baskets or instrument cases for the entertainment."

Jack nodded and said, "Yeah, and I did it just to get a bit of extra pocket money when I wanted it, and depending on where you played, some folks were very generous. I mean, if you played in the right places, for them, a fifty or one-hundred-dollar bill was pocket change to them."

They all looked surprised, save for Rarity, who then said, "Ah, you must have been in Central Park or in Times Square. Certainly, the people around there are quite affluent."

"Sounds like you know about this," answered Jack.

"But, of course," she answered, "One day, I'm going to open my own boutique in the city proper, and you have to know the kind of clientele that will be frequenting the place."

Yet, as they talked, they looked up to see some others come into the shop, but seven of the girls there grew quiet and stared as they saw who was walking in. They could not believe their eyes! "Tarnation," muttered Applejack, "They have some guts to be coming back around these parts, much less come in here!"

Jack was confused at this, because all he saw was three very, very, beautiful girls enter the place with all the regality of princesses, but all the girls saw was three bundles of trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Indeed, everyone in the cafe was somewhat reacting the way the girls were, in that, it was filled with youth, and that they all remembered. However, they seemed to be taking it in stride. What they did not know about was the conversation that went on when these three entered the room.

Once they had been settled in, they decided to walk around town and learn the neighborhood. Now, the thing was, the three of them had that...certain something...that made them stand out. They were indeed quite beautiful, talented, knew it, knew how to hold themselves, but never ever seemed to rub it in the faces of others. Sonata looked around and said, "Why are they all staring at us and then moving away?"

Adagio rolled her eyes with a sllight grin and said, "We've been through this before. We are what we are, and people get jealous."

"Maybe we should tone it down?" Sonata added.

"Why?" asked Aria sensibly, "We're not trying to flaunt it."

"Besides," added Adagio, "If we were prima donnas, we'd deserve the looks we get. But, we don't do that. We just are. If others become jealous, then that's not our fault. We don't fake it. Just enjoy who you are and don't sweat the small stuff. We can win them in time."

They walked on, oblivious to the real reason why folks were acting this way. As they went, they heard about the new hang out and decided to go check it out.

Indeed, they were divas. They were not ashamed of their beauty and talent, didn't try to hide it, (for, in their minds, it would be them acting as people they were not,) yet did not rub it in the faces of others. Even in the way they dressed spoke of their confidence, in that they were into "dressing Lolita," Adagio liking the loligoth, Aria liking the punk Lolita, and Sonata wearing a sweet Lolita that did not involve poufy skirts, but more straight skirts with fancy black boots and pantaloons underneath. Some may have thought such fashion was ridiculous, but somehow, they could pull it off. They felt it would bring them a bit of flak at first, but time would change opinions, they felt. Now, they were in the café, and they were gaining the same looks and paid it no mind, unaware of the truth of the matter. This was further emphasized when they found it hard to get a waitress, followed by the cold treatment of the waitress when they ordered their chai teas with honey and lemon. Meanwhile, the girls were now talking amongst themselves, with Jack just watching, lost on what was the fuss. They were discussing the whole issue of what had happened since the battle of the bands. The last they had heard, the Dazzlings had moved to a different part of town, gotten menial labor jobs, and hardly came out, and were fairly well ostracized by all their peers all over town. They never figured that they would ever dare show their faces again. Yet, now, here they were! They then just watched them closely.

Meanwhile, the three had some of their tea and then Adagio, after hearing an atrocious attempt at singing, said to the other two, "Let's show them some good singing and see if we can win them over a bit."

With that, they went to the book, looked it over, pointed to one, told the DJ, and they all took a microphone. Yet, instead of just singing, they all took poses, Adagio in front, the other two in background singer positions, facing away from the audience. The music started, and it was clear they were singing an oldie that few knew, or at least the most popular version of it: The Tide is High. As the music started to play, the three started to move and dance a bit, and then wheeled around as the intro music built to its well-known hook and they really started to move. Then they started to sing…and sing well! The people there, at first, were trying to ignore them, but then started to watch and listen, and a few even caught themselves start to move a bit to things, but then stopped themselves, remembering who they were, but then caught themselves doing it again. The girls, however, were now shocked. They could not believe what they were hearing. The last they knew, they had attained glass voices, and could no longer do as they had done before. How was this possible now? Something was definitely wrong.

Jack, however, knowing nothing of the past, watched with admiration and was moving to the music. He loved this era of music, and the fact they were doing it so well sat well with him. He was surprised girls of this talent had not yet been scarfed up by some record company or producer. They stood out, so there was no way their talent could not have been missed by someone, and they had talent. He was highly impressed and was going to make a point to introduce himself once they had finished.

Once they girls had finished, there was applause, though not as vibrant as their performance deserved. It was almost as if the crowd had to give credit where credit was due, but they were reluctant to go all out considering how things had been before. Jack, on the other hand, was applauding loudly and saying, "Excellent job! You three have got something!"

The three turned and smiled at him, Adagio just turning and adding a slight smirk as she did. They then went back to their seats, Adagio telling the others, "Well, there's one. I think there will be more."

The girls with Jack, however, were perplexed. They, above others, knew what was going on, save for Starlight and Twilight, who had only been told what had happened. They were now muttering back and forth about what had just happened, joining all the others who were now discussing what had just happened. Yet, Jack grabbed his coffee and started to make his way over to the trio, and that is when Rainbow Dash reached out and grabbed his arm, saying, "Jack, don't. They're trouble, believe me!"

"Yes," added Fluttershy, semi-hiding behind a few of the others upon seeing the Dazzlings, "They're real meanies."

He looked back at them, confused, saying, "That' s not what I saw."

"Trust us," said Sunset, "They tried to do some tricky things with the whole town and deceive everyone."

Jack's face looked like someone was holding something smelly under his nose and said, "Them? I don't get it."

"Though their dresses and hair look absolutely stunning," said Rarity, "Do not let their grace and beauty fool you. They will eat you alive."

"Yer askin' fer trouble with them," said Applejack, "You can trust us; we're tellin' ya the truth."

Jack was uneasy about their reactions to this, but he just sat down, thinking he would just catch them another time and find out who they were. He was from New York, and there was little, he felt, that could pull a fast one on him. He saw how distressed his new friends were, and decided to let it go for that moment, just so he would not upset his new friends.

Things calmed, and everyone went back to their own business. As it got late enough, folks began to head home, and the trio did eventually clear out. Jack watched this, then looked at the girls after looking at his phone and said, "Well, it's been fun, but I got a…thing… I'll see you around town."

They all said their goodbyes and Jack headed out. Once he got away from the café, he spotted the trio and walked quickly to catch up with them. "Hey," he spoke out, "I saw you in the café back there, and I have to say that I'm quite impressed."

After being slightly startled, they calmed upon seeing the only one that seemed impressed and Adagio said, "Well, thank you. And is that why you followed us?"

"Well, the company I was keeping were not so impressed," he answered, "And, for some reason, they seemed to be a bit put off by you, as if you had done something bad to them."

"Really?" exclaimed a confused Sonata, "We've never seen anyone before today."

Aria rolled her eyes and said, "You hardly remember most folks you met that morning."

"I do not do that," protested Sonata as Aria giggled a bit, knowing how easy it was to get a rise out of her friend. Jack laughed a bit and said, "You three act like sisters."

"We're hardly sisters," said Adagio, "But we've known each other for so long that we might as well be."

"That explains your tight harmonies and dancing," responded Jack, "It's kind of like Simon and Garfunkel; they were close friends and learned to sing as young kids."

"And your name?" asked Adagio.

"Ah, sorry," he answered, slightly embarrassed, "The name's Jack Zircon."

Adagio put out her hand as if he was supposed to kiss it, saying, "Adagio Dazzle."

He stifled a laugh and, "Really?" look on his face and played along, kissing it, as he heard, "I'm Aria Blaze."

"And I'm Sonata Dusk," answered the third.

Before he could respond, Adagio pointed to the case and said, "You play? By your last name…"

"Well, since you brought it up," he cut in, "I have a great uncle named Nick Zircon. Wait, how'd you know…"

"We're into that kinda music," cut in Sonata, "70's and 80's."

"Really?" he asked, "So am I."

Adagio's gears began to turn and then she said, pointing to his guitar, "Play us something."

"Now?" he said, confused, "I mean, it's late, and…"

"Oh, pleasepleaseplease?" urged Sonata, "One song won't hurt?"

He laughed and could not avoid the charm. He opened his case, pulled out the guitar, checked the tuning, and then gave it a moment to think of what to play. He then decided on "Solitary Man," and played it quite well. Moreover, his voice was a mix of the best elements of his great uncle and Chris Isaack. Now it was the trio's turn to be impressed. "Wonderful!" said Sonata, "Do you just play guitar?"

"Well, I can play rhythm or lead," he answered, "But I also love keys and have a nice synthesizer set at home."

"Isn't that expensive?" asked Aria.

"My folks work for a record company," he answered, "All of it is second hand, and it's easy for them to get as a result. I love that stuff because I can prerecord a band set to play off."

The fact that this revealed he had no band or friends with which to play caught Adagio's attention. She then asked, "I'm surprised you don't have other musical friends."

"Just got to town," he answered, "Those girls were the first folks I've really met."

"We actually play ourselves," she said, "We play a power set, but what we like to play needs something more."

Jack thought about it and said, "I think I catch the hint. Tell you what: I know of a music shop in town. They have some practice studios in it. I can see about renting it out and having a jam session. I have a mini-van the family used, and the folks gave to me for my 16th birthday. I can load the rack in the van and meet you there."

They all began to chatter and agree to the idea, and began exchanging numbers. Yet, this was just as two familiar people came around the corner.

The girls had all left the café about the same time and went their separate ways. Starlight and Sunset started heading back to the flat and Starlight asked Sunset, "Wow, you sure hated those girls; was what they did that bad?"

"They wanted to conquer the world," answered Sunset, "They are seductive and sadistic. They are not to be trusted."

Thinking about their own pasts, Starlight then said, "I get that, but they sure didn't seem like what you had described before about them."

"Yeah, that was odd," Sunset pondered, "That really wasn't their style before, and even more odd was the fact that they can sing again."

"I thought they were sirens. I figured that was to be expected."

"Not after we defeated them. They can't even hold their voices for more than half a minute now after their gems were shattered."

"Well, since you mentioned that Equestrian magic has been seeping in, could something have happened?"

"Not sure, but something tells me we need to find out."

Just as she was mentioning that, they turned the corner just as Jack was saying goodbye to who they assumed to be the Dazzlings. The three turned around and began to go their way, just in time to run into a scowling Sunset, arms firmly crossed in front of her chest, and an apprehensive Starlight, not sure how to react. Adagio tried to speak, but Sunset cut her off and said, "I have no idea why you even dared set foot in this part of town after what you and your toadies tried to pull, but I'll tell you this: amscray before you get hurt. Leave him alone. He's a newcomer, and we're not going to let you mess with him!"

Adagio, however, was taken aback, acting like someone had slapped her. She shook her head and said, "Do I know you? We just got in town, and…"

"Oh, don't even play games with me!" Sunset interjected, "I don't know how you managed to get the strength in your voice, but I know it can't be by honest means. Whatever you're planning, you'd better stop!"

Adagio turned stern now, and said, "Darling, I don't know you from Adam, and I don't appreciate threats. Now, I suggest you leave me alone before I call the police."

"You know this matter is greater than petty…" Sunset started to say, wanting to mention that the issues things are going on beyond anything that the police can handle, but Starlight saw that things were getting out of hand very quickly and got between the two, putting her arms around Sunset and saying, "Sorry, my friend has been through a long day and needs some rest. We'll leave now."

She wheeled her head around to Sunset and muttered to her, "Pick and choose your battles, and this isn't the time or place for it."

She smiled and said, "Have a good night."

"Thank you," answered Adagio, "At least you have a sensible head. Good evening."

With that, Adagio joined her friends and they went their way. "What are you doing," exclaimed Starlight once the three were out of earshot, "I know you said they did some very bad things, but there are times for everything. On a street corner at night is not it."

Sunset shook her head and calmed down. "Sorry," she answered, "That's so out of character for me. I mean, it's been an age since we've seen those three, and it's bad enough they had the guts to show up here, but now they can suddenly sing like that, and it just has to be something sinister!"

"Could it be that they just learned how to strengthen their voices?" said Starlight, trying to keep this from getting to something that Sunset might later regret, "Who knows? Maybe they've changed? It's been long enough? Come on, I think the two of us know what it means to have second chances."

Sunset wanted to say something about that, but then sighed and realized she was letting her emotions get the best of her. Who knows? They may have changed. She'd have to give it time, but did say, "Look, I get your point, but, at the same time, you know, Adagio is such a sadistic thing, I just don't know if that's possible for her. Of all the bad people and ponies that I've encountered over time, she's been the most sinister."

"Then we watch and observe," answered Starlight, "Since you've made a friend out of Jack, I'm sure he just might hang out more in that place we went to, and you can get reports from him. We'll take our time. Besides, you have work tomorrow, and I'm coming with you to learn about how things run here in your world. Let's get to bed and get some rest. I'm sure we'll see things clearer in the morning."

"Yeah," agreed Sunset, "Let's just get back."

As they went back, Sunset said, "Funny, though… I mean, she looked genuinely confused, as if she really hadn't ever met be before. That is so odd. Ahh… I'm putting way too much thought into this."

Starlight put a consoling arm around her as they headed into their place. Tomorrow was best dealt with then, and not today.

As the three walked back to their respective houses Aria said, "The nerve of that girl! Who did she think she was? I was so ready to forget how to be a lady and slap her silly."

"Relax," said Adagio, "It could have been anything. We're new. She could have thought us anyone. Who knows?"

"What if we run into her again?" asked Sonata, "I don't want things to get ugly."

Adagio sighed and said, "I think running into her again is inevitable, considering the surroundings. All we must do is be ourselves and convince her by deeds that we are not who she thinks we are. Remember, it took time to win our old friends over, and it's a fresh start here. Let's just think about tomorrow, because I think we're going to have some fun. What could go wrong?"

As they split and went into their houses, a car was passing through, heading for some apartments on the other side of the neighborhood, and in it was three very tired girls. They were grateful they were going to get the next day off, but were a touch upset that some of the chores they had to do the next day would be in the town where those girls that took everything from them lived. Sonata yawned and said, "Why do we have to come back here? I never want to see this place again."

"I told you," muttered a frustrated and grubby Adagio, "They ran out of the cleaner we need that is the only thing that will get rid of the mildew in that horrible dump we live in."

Aria grumbled, "I tell you, if fate ever lets it happen, we not only need to get rid of those girls, we have to ruin everything about them. I want their fall to be so great that no one would have ever cared they existed."

"Yeah, right," grumbled Sonata in return, "Like something is going to fall out of the sky and put things back the way they were. It's over for us."

Aria wanted to respond, but what was there to say? She was right; it was all over. They were stuck in this world, powerless, and wasting their lives away. Unless they could tap into Equestrian magic again, maybe, but what were the odds of that? Yet, what she did not know was that it just might fall out of the sky, because, unbeknownst to them, the monument where the portal was still had that crack, and was still spitting out particles of Equestrian magic, affecting anything or anyone with which it came into contact. Fate has a funny way of acting, and considering those that have come to be in this place, their connections, and the history there, it was as if the elements of a violent chemical reaction was coming together, looking only for the catalyst to set it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of days later, Sunset was opening the music shop with Starlight, preparing for the day and helping Starlight with human interactions. She checked the schedule for use of the music rooms and saw Jack's name on the head of the list. She hadn't seen the Dazzlings around the next day, so she hoped they took the hint, but she would find out if they were still messing with him. Yet, another thing hit her, and that was why he wanted to use one of the rooms in the first place. As if an answer, not five minutes after she had opened, a minivan pulled up and out hopped Jack. He came in and said, "Hey, good to see you again."

Starlight and Sunset waved back to him as Jack came up and checked on his rental, and Sunset was surprised to see he had the room for most of the day. He handed over his card and said, "We plan on getting things put together and seeing how we cohere as a group."

"We?" asked Sunset, just as the other doors in the van opened and out hopped the Dazzlings, pulling out instruments and preparing to come in. She just stared, but Jack snapped her out of it by asking, "Are you going to ring that up?"

She shook her head, blankly ran the card, and then gave it back. Jack smiled and nodded as he headed out to help Sonata with the drum kit. Adagio and Aria came in with their guitars as Jack passed and said, "It's room two, just behind the desk in the hall."

She nodded, and then brought her head around just in time to see an angry Sunset Shimmer giving her the death stare. "What are you doing?" she asked, not happy that Adagio had ignored her warning.

"Acting like a paying customer," answered a slightly annoyed Adagio, "And I assume you like your job."

Sunset looked surprised at this and then said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we're paying customers," Adagio retorted, "And unless we've done something bad, if you try to throw us out, all I have to do is find your boss and complain to him or her and tell that person all the bad and horrible treatment you gave us."

Adagio said this last part in a sort of pouty, innocent voice, followed by an innocent girl grin and fluttering eyelashes. Sunset gritted her teeth and growled, but Adagio was right. There was nothing she could do. She gave a weak smile and said through her teeth, "Right this way, miss," leading her to the room that Jack had mentioned. Starlight, however, looked very concerned. She wanted to learn proper human interactions, and she was certain this was not it. She, to try to calm things, went out to help them with their things.

Eventually, all their instruments, amps, and Jack's keyboards and racks, with his acoustic and electric guitar, were in room two. They closed the door and got to work while Sunset went back to the front to deal with store duties and dealing with customers. After about ten minutes, the girls could hear some faint music, (as the rooms were well soundproofed,) coming in fits and starts as it sounded like they were working things out. It was quiet enough that Sunset began to forget that they were even in there working. Yet, after an hour, very faintly, the sounds of a song was coming together. Not only that, but it actually sounded good. From what she could make out, it sounded like a funky rock and roll version of the Nutcracker Suite. This was followed by applause and laughter. As curiosity began to get the better of her, she decided to see what was going on.

Once a lull in the work came, Sunset turned on a monitor and put in some earbuds, as each music room had cameras and mics in them to be sure that things were going well and folks using the room were not abusing it. Starlight saw this and came over to cee what she was seeing. Sunset saw this and handed her a set of earbuds and plugged her in. She turned on the sound just in time to hear the drums chime in to an old Blondie song called "Dreaming". Sonata was on drum, Aria was on guitar, Adagio on bass, and Jack on keys. They absolutely started to jam and play very upbeat. Adagio took lead lyrics and really had a happy smile as she sang and played, acting bubbly and dancing a bit as she performed. They were also very tight. Jack was enough of a musician to cohere with the three of them as they played as if they had been playing since being toddlers in the same daycare. Sunset was stunned by what she saw and heard. Yes, they _looked_ like the Dazzlings, but they certainly were not acting like what she knew. Starlight, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it, not knowing things nearly as well as Sunset would have known. Starlight just had to say, "If they were in Equestria, they could certainly give Sapphire Shores, Coloratura, and Songbird Serenade a run for their money in the charts."

Sunset sighed and said, "They're sirens. They could give anypony…anyone…a run for their money."

"Okay, I get your point," responded Starlight, "But, you know, I don't see any of the things you spoke about with what their singing does. We're perfectly fine, no one in the shop is reacting. Maybe they have changed."

"Hardly," said Sunset, now rolling her eyes, "Before they left, they swore revenge and were seething. Trust me: it's not in them to be like that."

Just as Sunset finished saying that, Sonata took a lead and started to play "Sunday Girl", and sing the French version perfectly. They were talented indeed. For Sunset this was a bit of a struggle.

On the one hand, it had been a while, and they could have come around. On the other hand, they could not have gotten this good vocally in the time between the Battle of the Bands and now. They were evil, and Adagio was especially sadistic, almost relishing in the torment she caused, but here, there was none of that. Instead of acting stuck up, they just…were. They were divas for sure, but they weren't "in your face" about it. She wanted to ponder it further, but more customers were coming in to use music rooms and make purchases and she had to take her eyes off that and get back to business.

Before she could blink, it was almost close to noon, and the four of them emerged, laughing and chattering about the jam session they were having. Jack asked Starlight to make sure the room stayed secure as he told the trio that lunch was on him. As they were heading out, Sunset, and very politely this time, said, "Oh Jack, could I have a word? I just had some questions about your rental."

"Oh, sure," he answered, and turned to the trio, saying, "I'll see you three outside."

They acknowledged this and went out as Jack came back and said, "What's up?"

"Okay, the question about the room was just to get you alone," answered Sunset, "Look, the reason why I pulled you away was to ask you what they've said about themselves. I mean, the last time we spoke, my friends and I told you about them."

"And I think you're mistaken on all counts," answered Jack, "They actually came over to my place yesterday and met my family. We talked, and it seems they've only been in town as long as I have, and they all grew up in Philadelphia as friends together. They've been in music all their lives. After living in New York as long as I, you can see a nonsense artist a mile away. There's nothing there that lets me know that they are not feeding me a line."

Sunset pondered this, and she really did not know how to answer now. After some thought, it began to hit her. Could it be…

"Jack, you know, you might be right," answered Sunset, "And I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm really not sure anymore, but I have an idea now why I was so mistaken."

"Um, okay," he answered and said, "Well, see you after lunch."

He then went his way, and Sunset was turning it over in her mind. Starlight then said, "What did you find out?"

"You know what?" answered Sunset, "We just might be seeing something interesting."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that, well, remember how I told you that there are doubles of everyone here in Equestria in pony form or other forms?"

"Yes, I do, and you said there may well be a double of both me and you somewhere in this world."

"And I also said to you that the odds of you meeting this person are one in about seven billion. Well, it looks like we have met three people who have bucked those odds."

Starlight looked at the door at where the four had been and then looked back at her, and then she said, "So, you're saying that we may be seeing their counterparts from this dimension?"

"It's possible," answered Sunset with a shrug.

"But, if that's the case, then why are they acting all nice?"

"Just because you have a double does not guarantee you will be exactly like your doppelganger. I mean, for our friends, it turned out to be the case, but Twilight here is not exactly the same as Princess Twilight, so it's not uniform."

Starlight pondered this and said, "Well, you do have a point, but how are you going to confirm this?"

"That answer is only a touch away," answered Sunset with a smirk.

Not too far away, the Dazzlings that everyone else knew parked their junker and headed towards the dollar store to pick up the cleaner they needed. As they went, they passed by the local fast food joint—the Hey, Burger! —and Sonata happened to look into the big window and then stopped dead in her tracks. She then started to giggle. It was only then that the other two stopped and noticed that she was still back at the restaurant, and looking at the window goofily. They rolled their eyes and went back for here, getting to her just as she said, "That's so funny! My reflection isn't acting the same as me!"

Adagio groaned, though she figured it was her normal dizziness and started to talk as she looked in…and then stopped dead in her tracks! Sitting in the middle of the restaurant was…well…HERSELF! Aria caught up, and the process repeated itself. After rubbing their eyes to be sure they were not seeing things, they looked in again and could not believe what they saw. They saw themselves, dressed oddly as far as they were concerned, laughing, happy, and sitting with some boy. "How…but…they…you…we…" sputtered Aria, not sure what to say, but then Adagio said, "I don't know either, but I mean to find out!"

She looked at Aria and said, "Take Sonata and get the cleaner."

"But, I want to find out as well!" snapped Aria.

"You really want to trust Sonata in the store?" whispered Adagio, "She'll come out with half the store, blow the rent money, and still not have what we came for!"

Aria sighed, but knew Adagio was right. She grabbed Sonata and headed for the store as Adagio watched the group while concealing herself somewhat.

She had been there for a time, frustrated at then spending so much time in the store when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Excuse me, miss," said a gruff voice behind her, "Is there a problem?"

Not looking behind, she just retorted, "Stuff a sock in it and mind your own business!"

"Your standing on my street corner loitering IS my business!" came an angry response.

Her eyes went wide and looked behind her to see a rather big cop. This was Smokey THE Bear, complete with the hat, sunglasses, gun, night stick, flashlight, extra magazines, hand cuffs, the keys to the Batmobile, and a bad mood to boot! "If you ain't got a need to be here, move along!"

"But, officer," sputtered Adagio, now very contrite, "I do have some business here. You see, well," and looked back to see them gone. "Wait, what?" she asked, looking around, and managing to see them head around a corner at the last second. She then said, rather quickly, "You're right! No business here…" and took off like a shot. The cop just stood there, watching her leave and scratching his head, saying, "What a nutty kid!"

She moved rapidly, trying to keep an honest distance without losing them, nearly getting run over by a bus and a garbage truck, getting hit with some mop water being tossed out, almost knocking over a hot dog stand, and dodging pedestrians as if she was a professional halfback in the process. Dripping wet and smelly, she caught up to them and noticed them go into a music store. She went up, looked in, and then tried to conceal herself quickly once she saw that Sunset Shimmer was the clerk. She pressed herself against the wall next to the window, pondering things, and definitely wanted more answers. She knew she wasn't going to get them then, and started to head back to the car, pondering her next move. One thing was for sure, and that was that she would have more business downtown than ever before.

As the group headed to the room, Sunset signaled Adagio over to her and said, "Look, you know, I've been thinking. You're right, I'm thinking of someone else. I'm sorry for being so rude."

Adagio smiled with a smirk, but not in a mean way, and said, "No offense taken…your name?"

"Sunset," she answered, "Sunset Shimmer."

She extended her hand and Adagio obliged, saying, "Adagio Dazzle."

Sunset had her chance and took her hand. Instantly, her eyes went fixed, but it was only for a moment, and she let go of Adagio's hand, saying, "Have fun practicing. Hey, perhaps I'll come in later and listen to you play some."

"That would be great," answered Adagio, "Toodles."

After going in, Starlight said, "Well, did you get anything."

"I sure did," she answered, "I'll tell you now, but I want to tell the others when we meet tonight. Things just got interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girls all gathered at the café again, having been asked to go there by Sunset. She repeated the events of the day, and then said, "…and so that's when I was able to contact her and got all my answers."

"Okay, so what did you see?" asked Twilight.

"Well, they have quite a story," answered Sunset, "They all come from Philadelphia, and they all went to the same schools, day cares, and so forth. They were all above average students from the start with quite the aptitude for music. They were also always very attractive as they went, going from the cutest little girls to what they are now. Because of that, they were always envied by other girls, especially by the attention the boys gave them over other girls. Because of that, they were somewhat ostracized by their peers, and so they turned to each other and became even tighter friends. This is the time where they refined their singing, dancing, (and they all took dance classes,) and playing instruments. This is why they got into the style of clothes they did; they never got into what the others were wearing and just did what they liked."

"Oh goodness," Fluttershy interjected, "You would think they would have become all angry and bitter for people pushing them away."

"You would think," answered Sunset, "Yet, Adagio's mother always told them that they should be happy anyway, because, if you make at least one good friend in your life, you are real lucky."

Pinkie immediately put Dash and AJ, who were sitting next to her, into a sold hug, one arm around each, all gleeful, exclaiming, "Then I guess we're the luckiest people of all, "as AJ just laughed, but Dash said, "Okay, okay, I get it!"

Everyone else got a good laugh as Sunset then said, "Her mother also told her that she should feel sorry for them because they didn't have the guts that these three did to be themselves, because what drove their jealousy was pride and fear of facing the exact same ridicule that they themselves were so willing to dish out. She also told them not to be doormats either, because no one had the right to make them feel bad without their permission. They are what they are, they don't care what people think, and just try to be the best they can be to everyone, kind when they could be, and strong when they needed to be."

"But, I don't get something," pondered Rainbow Dash, "I mean, why didn't they turn out exactly like the Dazzlings we know? I mean, aren't we just like the others from your world?"

Starlight chimed in and said, "It is true, you are almost exactly like your counterparts, but there are still some subtle differences, reflecting that they've had experiences different from your own that has caused them to grow one way or another that you either haven't experienced yet, or even may never, and vice versa."

Twilight chimed in and said, "In fact, this proves how probability governs events in different dimensions."

"Okay, wanna run that by me in English?" responded Dash, all confused.

"Okay," Twilight said, preparing to teach a bit, "Everyone starts out as Tabula Rasa."

Dash screwed up her face even more and said, "We all start out table racers?"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Fluttershy quietly cut in and said, "Um, I think I, ah, can answer that. You see, because I help at the shelter with some of the vets, I've had to brush up on some of my Latin. 'Tabula Rasa' means 'Blank Slate'."

"Exactly," Twilight continued, "We are not born with presets to our personalities. Everything we are starts off by our choices, chance, and the actions of others on us. We then make new decisions, and in the end, we all are what we are, being the sum of every choice that we've ever made based on our wants needs, and again, chance, and actions of others to us."

"Well then," Rarity chimed in, "Everything's okay. There's nothing wrong."

Sunset pondered, and then "Well, yes…and no."

They all looked at her quizzically, and Sunset said, "Look, the Dazzlings we know we haven't seen for a while. Rumor has it they moved across town, got hard labor jobs, and are barely getting by. Yet, if they ever got the gumption to get revenge on us, and they were to discover these girls, I think there could be problems."

"Like using them to get to us?" concluded Twilight.

"That's about the size of it," agreed Sunset.

About this time the trio came in with Jack in tow after a day of playing music together, and now they came in with acoustic guitars and a few percussion instruments, taking a seat together nearby. "Indeed," Adagio said, as if she was continuing a conversation, "You are quite a musician and singer. We've been together almost all our lives, but you jumped in so well."

"If someone's a musician, he or she can feel it out and put it together quickly," answered Jack, "I mean, I look at the Blues Brothers band. They were a mish-mosh of musicians, brought together for what they thought to be was a one-time sketch, but being as pro as they were, they cohered quickly. I mean, musicians tend to do that."

Folks sitting around still were apprehensive about the three, and kept their distance. However, at about this point, the owner of the place was aggravated, talking on her phone, angry at the fact that the act she booked decided to bail on her. She hung up angrily, and then spotted the four sitting together with instruments. Desperate, she went up and explained how she was in a pinch, how folks were coming in to see a live group, and asked if they could possibly play for the same fee she would have paid the other band. The four looked at her, then at each other, and then smiled, anxious to try some of the songs that they had practiced and played with. "Sure!" said Jack, "Give us a minute to set up."

The proprietor took them to an area before a fireplace that had lounging couches, but had been arranged so that the band that was supposed to have been there could play. Adagio pulled out an acoustic bass, Jack and Aria pulled out acoustic guitars, Aria having a twelve-string, and Sonata had a few percussion instruments: a couple of bongos, maracas, and a skin surfaced timbral. The girls were now watching, but many in the shop began to grumble; some, because the band they expected was not there, and others because they still saw them as the Dazzlings. The four ignored them and muttered about what they should sing first. "Judy Blue Eyes?" asked Jack, and they all nodded. Then, proverbial magic happened.

Aria started with the solid lead licks, then Sonata started in on the timbral as Jack added to the rhythm with his guitar and Adagio set the foundation. They then started to sing and absolutely blended in perfect sync. Those who hated the Dazzlings tried to continue to not like them, but as they went, the power of the music was both mesmerizing and pleasing. They then began to become confused a bit because, well, they were beginning to like them and really didn't want to. Yet, it could not be seen that they were trying the kind of chicanery that they had done before. The four, on the other hand, did not play in such a fashion as to try to play to the crowd as much as enjoy playing and singing together, and the warm feeling they were starting to have in a way they had not earlier that day. When the finished, those who did not know them were now applauding wildly, and those who did were applauding modestly, wondering if they may have changed and were better people now. The applause actually caught them a bit by surprise, Jack more than they, but the girls quickly regathered themselves and nodded graciously. The proprietor smiled, knowing that this was going to be a great night.

All, except for Sunset and Starlight, who had heard them earlier that day, were stunned. They were good…really good! Moreover, they were good in a way the other Dazzlings never were, and they now felt a bit ashamed having thought so badly of them, having assumed that they were who they thought they were without actually trying to find out right away. Worse, now knowing their past, they realized they could have used some friends, and missed an opportunity to be the models of friendship they were told their pony counterparts were. Fluttershy, showing this the most, said, "I feel really bad right now."

"Yes," sighed Rarity, "I know how you feel. We really, really owe them an apology."

"Let's let them play," added Twilight, "Then we can take care of it then."

The four jumped into "Ventura Highway" and continued the "spell" they were creating without actually making magic. On they went, doing quieter acoustic set than what they had done earlier, having entirely charmed the room over the set. After they finished, everyone came up and started to congratulate them and thank them for the show. However, they were confused by some of the comments, some of them saying that they were so much nicer after what had happened before and glad they had changed so much. The girls, however, now were ready to make things right, but before they did Sunset said, "Not only should we apologize, we also need to befriend them for the very reasons I said before. We have to keep them from that trouble."

"How much do we tell 'em?" asked AJ, "Ah am always one fer th'truth, but dontcha think they might think us crazy if we spill it all?"

"That's a good question," pondered Sunset, "But, you know, I think we'd have to, because they wouldn't understand why they'd have to keep away from certain people, especially those that looked exactly like them. I mean, the first thing they would want to know is why this was the case, and then what was the problem."

"That's not going to be an easy sell," added Starlight.

"I know," Pinkie piped out, "We throw them a welcome party!"

There was a general groan from the girls, but Pinkie was not deterred. "Hey, if we're going to tell them all this, then we have to be friends with them first, then we can know when to drop this on them."

Now, Pinkie suddenly didn't seem so ridiculous. That actually made sense. Dash then said, "Hey, we can have a jam session with them! Nothing like music to bind folks together."

"We can do a sleepover in th'barn at my place," Added AJ, "It can be jus' like we did with th'twins when we had t'tell 'em 'bout who they were and where they came from."

"Except," interjected Sunset, "We don't tell them right away. We have to get to know them first. With the twins, there was a sense of urgency with which we had to contend."

"I sure miss them," added Fluttershy, "I only wish they could visit. Then they could also play."

"They're on tour right now in Equestria," Starlight provided, "They're far away performing in Los Pegasus, nowhere near the portal. They've been so busy with the Bardic Order that they haven't had a chance to see much of home lately."

"Let's do that this weekend," said Sunset, "Is that okay?"

"That's enough time t'set up," AJ answered, "And t'tell granny were gonna have company."

"I'll go talk to them, then," said Sunset, and went over to the group.

The Dazzlings were returning once again from work, and ended up taking a route that went past Canterlot High School. Things probably wouldn't have been any different than any other night they passed, except this time, Adagio happened to glance over at the broken monument. Once she did, she almost ran the car off the road by what she saw. The other two screamed, which caused her to panic more, jump the sidewalk, and to roll onto school grounds. Adagio corrected, got it to the curb, and then stopped the car. She hastily got out, the other two a bit dizzy from the driving, with Aria screaming, "What in the name of common sense are you on about!"

She pointed to the monument and said, "Look at it, you idiot! Look what's spewing out of the top!"

They both did, and Sonata then said, "Ooh, pretty!"

Adagio smacked the back of her head and snapped, "Get your head out of your third point of contact! Can't you tell what that is? That's Equestrian magical energy. This thing's loaded with it!"

"Now, how is that possible?" said Aria, asking the obvious question.

"I don't know, but look what's coming out of it," added Adagio, "It's coming out in specks."

"And?" asked Sonata.

Adagio smirked and said, "I think we have a way to get our power back."

Sonata and Aria looked at each other, then looked back at Adagio. Adagio then said, "All we have to is stand here under the monument and concentrate on the thing we want the most. If the particles hit us, and our minds are right, then what we seek we should get in some form or another."

Sonata looked up in thought, then said, "So?"

Adagio growled, saying, "When they were passing out brains, you weren't at the end of the line, you were on vacation! Look, you want to sing again, and make this world our plaything? We now have that chance. We can also make those fools pay for their insolence and for what they did to us."

After a moment, the two went, "Oooohh."

Adagio gave a pitiful sigh, and said, "How do your brains generate enough energy to keep your legs moving?"

Without waiting for an answer, Adagio went up to the monument and concentrated. The other two followed suit and stood with her. It wasn't long before things happened and the three of them began to glow. It was only a few minutes, but after they stopped, they suddenly began to feel strong in their throats, and there was now, on each of them, a broach modeled after a flower called a Sundew. However, Sonata was also now standing there with a family pack of tacos. Adagio looked at her oddly and with some frustration, to which she said, "I'm hungry."

Adagio just stared at her, and Sonata then added, "Well, we don't have to worry about supper?"

It was then than Aria noticed the broaches that were diamond encrusted on the tops of that tips that normally come out of sundews which would have a sticky ball on it that looks like a water drop. Aria pointed to it on Adagio, and she looked at it herself, wondering if this had anything to do with their voices like the jewels they had before that caused and then absorbed both negative energy and caused people to be enamored with them, quite manipulatable in mind at that point. This, they would have to test another time. Yet, Adagio said, "Sing a D chord."

Adagio sang the D, Aria the F sharp, and Sonata the A. It was pitch perfect, and Adagio signaled to keep it rolling. They got past 30 seconds, then 40, and there was no weakness showing at all. "Yes!" exclaimed Adagio, "We're going to have to find out if these broaches do anything, and if so, what."

"Oh, this is so awesome!" as Sonata started to lean on the monument, and then had to catch herself as her hand mysteriously seemed to be going through the side as if it was water, that being the spot of the portal. Sonata extracted her arm and said, "Weird! Even I know rocks don't get all wobbly."

This confused Adagio a bit, but seeing how the stone acted, and realizing how the magic had come out, began to recognize what this might be, and she then got this evil look on her face with a smile just as sinister, rubbing her hands greedily together. "Girls, we might be able to do more than take this world. Once we're done here, we can go back to where we came from and have both!"

She began an evil chortle, her mind swirling as to all the possibilities of what could be, hoping the broaches did something to contribute to getting this puny world to adore them utterly!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once the crowd thinned out, the girls approached with looks of contrition on their faces, Sunset leading the way, having been the one who had put forth the most protest when they had first met. Sunset said, "That was wonderful. I mean, I know that had to be famous music, but it has to be old enough that I didn't really recognize most of the songs."

They all thanked Sunset, and sunset jumped in and said, "And, again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier."

"Think nothing of it," said Adagio, graciously, "I've already let it go."

The other two girls nodded in agreement, to which Jack said, "As to the songs, well, we discovered that we all have a love for music from my great uncle's era and from the early/mid 80's. Kinda a good thing, considering I'm not all that good at writing songs."

Rarity had to ask, "But, your uncle wrote so many hits. You don't have your own?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Songwriting is not a genetic trait," with a bit of a grumble, to which Rarity blushed, now realizing how silly her statement had been. She gave a contrite, "Sorry," and Jack said, "Relax, you haven't been the first to make assumptions."

Pinkie, however, wanted to get this party invite out and was getting antsy. She finally blurted out, "So, we want to say, 'Sorry,' by throwing you a welcome to our town party. We can dance, sing, play music; it will be fun!"

"A party?" asked Sonata, excitedly, "And you want us to play for it?"

"No, silly!" giggled Pinkie, "We play as well."

Dash jumped in and said, "Yeah, we have a band: the Rainbooms!"

"Wild name," answered Aria, "Been playing long?"

"A little over a year," added Dash, "But we gelled well. It helps being friends."

Adagio smiled in agreement, and Fluttershy asked quietly, as if she had not the right to ask, "And, um, do you have a name?"

"We haven't decided yet," answered Jack, "We've only been playing for a short time, considering we only met less than a week ago. We still have to learn songs, and I still have to learn what they know and blend in."

"It would be a good chance to get that together in a jam session," Starlight interjected logically.

"Ah have m'barn we can use. It's warm right now, and we can do a sleepover in there, and it's a good place t'do the jam session. It's far enough outa town t'where it won't bother nobody."

"Well, if you all can meet our families, we'll see about doing this," responded Adagio, "It just might be fun."

The other two and Jack all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Awesome," said Sunset, "Tell you what: let's get together at the music shop tomorrow afternoon and we can all go to your places."

With that, they all exchanged numbers and agreed to meet the next day.

However, the next day would be the start of something else that was not so good.

On the other side of town, where the Dazzlings were now living, the three were awoken by a pounding at the door. A bleary eyed Adagio stumbled clumsily towards the door to open it to an angry looking electric company field agent. "You're three months past due. Either pay up one month or we switch off the power."

"Do you take checks?" asked an aggravated Adagio, hoping to get this guy gone.

"Record says you have bounced a check with us before, so we can't take a check," he grumbled, "Either cash or money order."

"Um…give me a minute," she said, closing the door almost all the way while she went back in. She awoke the other two, with much protest, and despite the grousing, she said, "Quit the grumbling, get up, and put on the broaches. We've got to find out what these things do."

"Now?" whined Sonata, "What's so important?"

"You want the power shut off?" asked Adagio, "Then we try this."

They made it to the door just before the man decided Adagio was stalling and went to shut off the power. He was just starting to turn when Adagio said, "Now."

The three started to sing a simple chord with variance. At that, the man suddenly stood stiff, staring off into nowhere. He then began to start swaying a bit, and suddenly the three began to feel a rush of energy to their voice boxes, and they began to sing stronger. The man started to smile and then stared at them lovingly. "That's…creepy…" muttered Sonata, but Adagio said, "Keep singing."

He now looked at them lovingly, and Adagio then signaled a stop. She then said, "Hello, sir."

"Oh, my beloved goddesses," he gushed, "What is your bidding?"

Adagio smirked and said, "Pay off the whole of our bill."

"Oh, yes!" he said, reaching for his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a wad of money. He looked sad and said, "Oh, but there is only one month here."

"Then, go to an ATM and get the rest," she said, "Write the receipt for us and take care of it."

"Yes, my goddesses, yes!" he answered worshipfully, wrote the receipt, and went his way. The three looked stunned, but then they all smiled wickedly, knowing that things were going to get interesting. They did not know what gave the energy, but they would figure it out in time. For now, they would have to experiment, but one thing was for sure, and that was that they were back!

The girls made their rounds with all the parents, and it was quite pleasant. Adagio's mom was very elegant and regal, Aria's mom was down to earth and welcoming, and Sonata's mom was bubbly and friendly. Jack's folks were definitely New York. Moreover, they were all glad that the newcomers to the mane girls were able to make friends so quickly. They were thus overjoyed that the mane girls wanted to throw a party for then and had no hesitation in saying yes to the get together. With that, arrangements were made between Jack and Big Mac to get all their instruments to AJ's farm, and a time was set.

Then came the day for the party. Pinkie was there well in advance to set things up, and she went hog wild! She had all the concessions ready, arranged the haystacks for a band area, sleeping, sitting spots, and so forth. She was going to make sure this was a time to remember. Bit by bit, everyone was coming in, setting up, and starting to set things up. As they did, they were talking, getting to know one another better, sharing stories, and so forth. In the process, Starlight was gaining a world of knowledge of friends and their interactions, very pleased that these really didn't differ from those in the pony world. Twilight even brought Spike, but warned him not to speak, considering that the four newcomers were not going to understand a talking dog. However, Spike quickly hooked up with Wynona and Angel, who then went out and started to play the chase game, Angel being the target and putting the skills of the dogs to the test, but all in play.

Before long they began to talk, and it was not long before talking came to music. However, before that happened, Mac and Apple Bloom came in with her two friends holding dinner and laid it out. Yet, the four newcomers didn't leave. AJ saw Mac and the youngsters take a seat and join them and asked, "Mac, are y'all stayin'?"

"Yyyyep."

"And the girls, too?"

"Yyyyep."

AJ wondered why they would even care, and then AJ asked, "Granny don't trust us?"

"Nnnnnope."

"Because we're a bunch a girls and we've got one boy here?"

"Yyyyep."

"Because Jack might feel outa place, or she don't trust us with him?"

Mac just stuck his and out and gave the, "Comme ci, comme ca," sign. AJ just rolled her eyes and said, "Really, I can't believe Granny is thinkin' like this."

Mac just smirked and took another sandwich. However, Sweetie Belle looked at the new girls and said, "Those are some…interesting dresses."

Rarity, to make sure it did not sound like an insult, jumped in and said, "Well, your frocks definitely speak to me of independence and elegance."

"Indeed, you have quite the eye," responded Adagio, "You are right on both counts. In fact, the whole point of this is to go counter to modern views on fashion; that beauty must be something revealing. You do not need to do that to display beauty. You can be showy without showing it off, and that good manners and elegance can actually be more attractive than what some fashion today can display."

Rarity then looked them over and said, "You know, I bet I could make you some dresses that builds off that, but still adds a bit of a modern touch; something that fits inside your tastes and yet makes an even greater statement."

"Oh, that would be neat!" exclaimed Sonata, "And I bet all of you would look good in that as well."

Jack just rolled his eyes as the youngsters came up to join the girls while Jack and Mac were having their own conversation, not being into tings like that. Yet, music did end up being the subject, and Jack soon joined in. Fluttershy then showed them some of her songs, and Jack said, "I only wish I had the knack for that."

Fluttershy blushed from the praise, but then added, "Oh, it's really not that hard. All you have to do is speak what's on your heart."

"Well, I can do that, but it's the rhyming part that gets to me," he answered.

Fluttershy pondered it, and then, very quietly and with some hesitance, offered, "Well, um, if it's okay, and you don't mind, maybe I, uh, could, you know, look at something you wrote, and, um maybe see if I could make it rhyme."

"You mean co-write something with me?" he asked.

"Oh, well, if you didn't mind," she asked, quieter, thinking he may not like the idea.

"Hey, I think that'd be neat," he answered, "Maybe I can be a good songwriter like my great uncle."

"Indeed," added Aria, "Having some original tunes would be neat, as long as it meets our band's theme."

The mane girls, Mac, and the youngsters, looked at Aria, and she said, "That's actually Jack's idea."

They then all looked at him and he said, "Well, there was a group that formed in the late 60's and performed at Woodstock named "Sha-Na-Na." They emulated the songs form the 1950's and early 60's. We're looking to do the same thing, except we would do it from the 70's and early 80's, since that seems to match our musical tastes."

Dash just rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, you'd really do disco?"

"Ah…not really," answered Jack, "Unless it's really that good a song, we're going to avoid that as much as possible. Trust me, there's enough good pop and rock from that era to work with to where we would not need to go the disco route."

"What are y'all gonna call yerselves?" asked Apple Bloom.

"We haven't worked that one out yet," answered Adagio.

"Well, perhaps we might have something by the end of all this," offered Twilight, "We just have to see how we all play and what comes out."

"Speaking of which," interjected Dash, picking up her axe, "Enough talking. Let's get playing!"

A cheer went up and they all went to their instruments.

The Rainbooms got started playing some of their songs, but Sunset gave hints to tone things down a bit that they didn't pony up before the newcomers. They had no idea how they would react. Once they got done, the others jumped in on things like "Heart of Glass", and "One", a few of his great uncle's songs, and such like. The Rainbooms listened, realizing they had heard these songs, but they had no idea who had played them. Jack then said, "We've only got as far as Blondie, Three Dog Night, and my great uncle. We have so many more we could choose from, but it's going to take some time to learn them."

"But that was awesome!" exclaimed Scootaloo, but then said, "Not to say that you did bad, Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, I love how you love my…our music," said Dash, "But that's not to say you can't like others."

Adagio and the others laughed a bit, but she then said, "Do you three sing?"

The youngsters perked up and said as one, "We sure do!"

At that, they started singing one of the songs that Sweetie Belle wrote, and it was clear who, among the three, who was carrying them, namely Sweetie Belle. The others cringed a bit, but Adagio said, "And I think you three have time to really improve, being so young."

"How did you three become so tight?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"We…had a lot of time together," responded Adagio, to which Aria jumped in and was willing to be more straightforward, "We didn't have a lot of playmates, so we just gelled."

"We spent hours drilling and learning chords," Sonata added gleefully, "We even went as far as to even go forehead to forehead, looking at each other's mouths and practicing getting into sync. We even recorded ourselves, and then sang harmonies to those harmonies."

Now the Rainbooms, the boys, and the youngsters were stunned, seeing how dedicated to their craft they had been. "Um…well…" said Dash, lost a bit on how to answer, and now had to admit that they needed to be better themselves and to put some more work into their music, as hard as that was for her to say, saying, "I…guess we could practice more too."

Twilight saw the tension and then said, "Say, can you teach us one of those 80's songs?"

Sonata then chirped, "I know a group that fits you: The Go-Go's."

"Our Lips Are Sealed?" asked Adagio.

The other two girls and Jack all nodded, and the all groups together as the Rainbooms began to learn the chords and rhythm. The youngsters listened closely, learning what they could about this level of music. Starlight and Mac then were just sitting together, lost on what was happening, and Starlight sighed, feeling out of place, and said, "I now feel as out of place as an Elysian hero in the pits of Tartarus."

Mac was not sure just what he heard, but he figured it had to do something with not being able to follow what was happening, and just gave a reluctant, "Yep."

It took them about a half hour to put it together, but they really did not notice the time pass as they were so into what they were doing, though Starlight and Mac had both drifted off. "Okay," said Adagio, "We'll play along with you, and we'll just see how it comes out. Twilight, you take the lead."

She had looked up the lyrics on line and had her phone out to sing from it, and Pinkie counted them off as they started. They had a couple of crash and burns, but instead of becoming frustrated, they just laughed at their fails and started again. Suddenly, it all came together, and both Starlight and Mac woke right up when they stared in and were now nailing it. After the first verse, Sonata joined in, and then the other girls started to blend as well. At the bridge, Fluttershy quietly added the vocal at that part, but because of her shy nature, it was the perfect effect. When they finished, the youngsters, Starlight, and Mac were all applauding. They wanted to get closer, and this was indeed working!

Adagio then said, "Hey, let's try a few Bangel's numbers."

For some reason, they all came up with the same song: "WALK LIKE AN EGYPTIAN!"

The process began again, but this time, they were so energetic in what they were doing that now Mac and Starlight were getting into it. Once again, another half hour passed by, along with a few false starts, and they kicked into the song with relish. This time, Adagio, then Aria, and then Sonata all took a verse. Yet, as they got deeper into the song, Sunset and Starlight began to feel the familiar sense of Equestrian magic and Sunset was about to try to stop it, but it was too late. They all ponied up. However, Adagio et al didn't seem to notice, possibly because they were into what they were doing. Yet, the magic began to spread, and now the effect was hitting the others. Out of the backs came the bat-like wings, seeming to do their own versions of ponying up. Jack, on the other hand stopped playing, now stunned on what he was seeing, as was Mac, not having seen this himself before. They then began to improv and extend the ending as they went. When they finished, they all cheered, laughed, and as they calmed, the trio suddenly were coming to the realization as to what had happened. They pointed, speechless, but trying to say something, and then began to look at themselves, and began to point at one another, all saying together, "What happened to you? What happened to me? What's happening…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Rainbooms then all groaned, worried about their freak out, now not sure what to say, but also knowing that they had much to explain, and not sure how they would do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Earlier in the day, some interesting things had taken place. Seeing that they had been given new power, and a new source of keeping their voices strong, though they knew not what part of emotional energy from which they gathered that strength. Thus, they knew they had to find "volunteers", and Adagio figured that there was no better place than that sweatshop in which the three of them worked. They began to sing casually as they went through the warehouse picking their orders, and slowly but surely, their fellow employees began to fall under their spell. Remembering how bent to their will they were, by the time lunch rolled around, almost everyone was now picking their orders for them as well as their own. However, the leads began to notice this before long, but after a few verses, the leads were letting this go. Then, the plant manager noticed what was going on and called the three into their office. After about ten minutes, the leads were now taking their places on the floor and they were the leads, and with a healthy raise to boot, and a rather generous bonus.

One thing that was common about all of this was what was happening to their victims. As they were under their influence, they all showed huge admiration for them, and nearly to the level of worship. The more the admiration showed, the stronger they felt. It was clear fairly quickly for Adagio that the emotion of admiration was the source of strength this time instead of anger as it had been before. As they walked out to their car at the end of the day, Adagio had the evilest smirk on her face. Sonata, all excited, said, "This is so awesome! The whole world can be at our feet! Let's go get those girls!"

This statement brought a palm to the back of her head from Adagio, who said, "Don't be an idiot! We just can't jump into it willy-nilly! We need to take our time."

Aria rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration, saying, "And just how long do you want to wait?"

"You saw those others," answered Adagio, "Those are our earthen doubles. If I know those girls, they've already befriended them; you can bank on that! What we have to do is watch them, observe their behavior, the way they dress, and then become their doppelgangers!"

"What's a 'dopey, dopply, dipply…" muttered Sonata, with no clue as to what she meant. Adagio groaned and said, "That's doppelganger. In myth, they are a kind of changeling that becomes exactly like a target victim, gets rid of the original, and get out of others what we want them to. Ultimately, it will be for our revenge, but we can make them suffer first."

"And then bump them off?" questioned Aria.

"Worse," answered Adagio, "We turn them into our slaves. We seduce them and make them our willing bond serfs to do whatever we want. We can play with their heads for a while, and them bend them to our will. In the meantime, we can get whatever we want from anyone we want, and we'll live high of the hogs."

Seeing her vision, the other two began to pick up Adagio's saunter and her smirk, knowing that the world was about to become their huge, pearl-bearing oyster!

It took some minutes to calm down the trio over what had happened, and Jack was shocked. He was wheeling his head around, looking for a way out, scared to death. He finally said nervously, "Well, it's been fun, (looking at his watch,) but I got a…thing…" and was quickly packing up his guitar. Starlight noticed this, instinctively tried to use a spell to stop him, and groaned, forgetting that she could not do this here. However, Rainbow Dash, in a flash, was in front of him and said, "Hey, Jack, don't go. It's all cool!"

"Says the girl with wings!" he now answered quite frankly. He maneuvered around her, but then found a crystalline barrier in front of him as Rarity said, "Oh, Jack, please don't go. It seems scary, but once you understand, it's quite wonderful."

He yelped at the sudden crystal wall and now wheeled back around, now terrified. Big Mac, though familiar now with their powers after their road trip the previous summer, was concerned that they were showing too much, too fast. Yet, he also understood that Jack could not leave and spill the beans. Even though the whole school knew the deal, the students, knowing the dangers, kept quiet about matters, they still could not afford Jack going out and flapping his gums on the whole show. Jack regained himself and headed left, only to be caught by Mac in a tight wrestling hold punctuated by a sharp, "Nnnnope."

"Let me go!" he said in protest as Sunset shouted, "Will everypony…everyone, (the stress having her revert to her old terminology for a brief moment,) just take a chill pill and sit down! If we all chill out, (speaking to the trio,) it will all go away in a few minutes, and if you give us a chance, we'll explain everything. All right?"

"Oh, this had better be good," grumbled Jack, relaxing a bit, "Or I am going to spill the beans like you never would believe."

Sunset just nodded, and everyone just sat quietly and awaited things to go back to normal.

Once that had happened, Sunset started by saying, "Okay, what I am going to tell you is going to seem unbelievable, but considering what you have seen, you have to know I am telling you the truth. Now, I have to know that you've all watched some kind of science fiction talking about parallel universes, right?"

The trio and Jack looked at one another and then nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this, but having a guess. Twilight chimed in and said, "Well, scientifically speaking, there is some evidence of this," and went into a spiel about the eleven dimensions, from zero to ten. She started of detailed, but when it looked as if she was losing them, Spike whispered to her, "Keep it simple. You're going over their heads."

She sighed, thought it through, and gave them the simple version. Starlight, to try to keep it simple, said, "She said all that to say is that there is a place in the multiverse where the sentient creatures are equine, bovine, gryphon, hippogryph, changeling, and dragon mainly. Not one hominid exists. Being that it must be at a line parallel to ours, but lower or higher than this universe, there are doubles here in that one that are the various species I just mentioned."

Jack wanted to say something, but after what he had seen, he had to let it go, knowing there was indeed something to it. He then said, "So, how do you know this?"

Starlight and Sunset looked at one another, and Sunset said, "There is a portal to that realm, and when one passes through it, you become the dominant species of this world from what you were."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Next, you'll tell me you're both from that world."

"Well…" responded Starlight, trailing off, not sure the reaction. Jack was now just holding his head, so confused, and said, "Okay, look, just tell me about your world."

With that, Starlight and Sunset traded off, telling them all about their world, their homeland—Equestria—and how things were there. Sunset then sighed heavily as she had to tell her story on how she got there and her self-imposed exile, but then how a princess from her home world came over when she made a bid to try to build an army and go back to conquer that world and stopped her. Yet, because of that contact and connection, and her reformation, magic now somehow was infiltrating this world though in an unpredictable fashion. One effect was what they had just seen. Aria then said, "It must have been quite the adjustment coming over," seeming to have believed their story.

"Oh, there's some adjustments," Pinkie blurted out, joyfully, "But once you do it enough, it becomes easy."

For a moment, no one reacted, but then Sunset realized what was said, who said it, and then slowly turned her head, looked at her both quizzically and suspiciously, asking, "And you know this, how?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" answered Pinkie, "I mean, you went back a couple of times: once to get a new journal and once to help the twins. And then there is Princess Twilight, and she does it without an issue."

Sunset had to let it go, yet, there was still something not satisfying in her answer, and she would have to dig into it later. Right that moment was not the time. Adagio then said, "So, what you are saying is that, since coming into contact with you, the same effect happened to us?"

"Seems so," answered Sunset with a slight shrug.

"But we didn't…'pony up'," pondered Sonata, "We got these crazy bat wings, and…"

Sunset held her hand up and said, "There's a story to that as well."

After explaining the incident with the sirens, the trio was now both looking a bit confused. Sonata then said, "Well, why didn't we turn out evil?"

"Remember what I said about the fifth dimension: probability," said Twilight, "You end up who and what you are in your world by three factors: choice, chance, and the actions of others with you. In your case, everything fell right, and you didn't turn out bad."

Starlight came in and said, "In the case of my world's versions of you, they were half horse, half fish, but not grotesque by our standards, from what I understand. Yet, they served the Lord of Chaos, and used their power to serve his needs and wants. They were eventually defeated by a great unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded with the Pillars of Old Equestria opened a hole to this world and banished them here, thinking they would have no power here. Yet, they did not realize the gems they used to do their work would not be powerless, and therefore, waited for the right chance to strike."

Jack pondered and said, "Sirens, you say… I know something about our worlds answer to them, though they are only myth here…Greek myth. They were beautiful sea maidens, similar to mermaids, but who lured sailors into wrecking their ships on the rocky shores and then devouring them when they all came ashore and the sirens took on monstrous forms. In the tale of Jason and the Argonauts, they got by them when one of their sailors sang louder than they to drown them out and as well as they as he played on his harp. Other than that, no one could resist them."

"Well, they were similar, but not that gruesome," answered Sunset, to which Adagio said, "Are they still around?"

"We haven't seen them for a while," she answered, "From what we understand, they're living on the other side of the city and not doing too well for themselves. In fact, from what I understand, they don't come around here because they want to avoid us as much as possible, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Fluttershy was listening and pondering, and then said, "But, you know, they do have the same names as the others, and if they ever did come around, I think that we should find a way to make sure we can know who is who."

"Well, I would say that the accoutrements between the two groups of you are quite contrasting," stated Rarity, to which Applejack added, "And y'all dress real different, too."

Rarity paused for a moment on Applejack's response, but then shook it off and said, "But, I would suppose we could find another way to make sure you are you, like a code."

"How about different names?" asked Twilight, "They could be something only we know so that, if we address your doubles, they'll look at us oddly and we'll know them."

Twilight pondered it and then said, "Adagio is a musical term that means, 'Play slowly'. We could call you, 'Andante,' which means, 'Played at a walking pace'. Sonata, we could call you, 'Cantata', a vocal composition accompanied by instruments, and Aria, we could call you, 'Cabaletta', which is a simple aria with a repetitive rhythm. It will take a bit of getting used to, but it might work."

The three looked at each other back and forth, pondered it, and they all nodded up and down, but Aria said, "Are you sure about mine?"

"Well, I was thinking 'Arioso', a short recitative that is melodic but is not an aria, but that is too close to your actual name."

"Cabaletta it is," she said.

While they were talking, Starlight had drifted over to the instruments, wanting to pick up one of the guitars, but remembered he etiquette; you don't pick up someone else's instruments without permission. However, Sunset noticed this and said, "Do you play?"

She jumped a bit at this, not noticing that she was being observed. She came about a bit swiftly and said, "Well, I do play, but the guitars here are different. In my…our…world, they have four strings and are designed so that our hoofs can play the chords. Yet, because of that, I don't think I could play here."

"Why not?" asked Sunset, "All it would take is for you to learn the tuning and chords, and your familiarity with the instrument would take care of the rest. I could show you."

"That would be cool," she answered, "I'd love to play some with you all."

"What is your style of music?" asked Dash.

"Uh…" she said, not sure how to answer, "When I was younger, I had a…dark spell."

AJ asked, "Younger? It couldn't be much younger than now."

Sunset jumped in and said, "Um…let me explain. For whatever reason, the portal makes us teens. In my world, she and I are actually considered adults, about in our early to mid-twenties in this world."

That caught them off guard, but that was really neither here nor there to them; they were friends, and that was all that mattered. Starlight then said, "So, my music was of a darker tone; it was very cynical and anti-establishment."

"I wonder if the portal put your fashion style as…" Rarity started to say, but seeing this seemed to be a touchy subject for Starlight with her hesitant speech in speaking of the past, and she then said, "Please forgive me, darling, but I wish not to sound rude, and, well, your clothes seem to speak of a style called 'Emo'. It is punk at the very least."

Starlight said, "No offense taken. Let's just say I had issues, but I'm over that now. Princess Twilight has helped broaden my musical tastes, so I'm not into that as much anymore, really, not much at all. But, what is this 'punk' you speak of?"

Jack was quick to help with this as he pulled up a few different bands: The Sex Pistols, the Ramones, the Violent Femmes, to name a few. Starlight seemed to take a glow to it, and said, "I could get into that."

Adagio, that is, Andante, then said, "You know, with our love for music from the 1970's and 1980's, you could play with us, if you could learn guitar for this world, well, at least for the time you are here."

Jack then pondered it, and added, "You know, how many of you have ever heard of a revival group known as 'Sha-Na-Na'?"

They all shook their heads, and Jack then said, "They were a group of musicians and singers who did covers of songs from the 1950's and the early 60s. They even played at Woodstock. You know, considering the era now, we could do the same thing with stuff from the 1970's and 1980's."

Sonata, now Cantata, chirped cheerfully, "That would be so awesome," and Pinkie Pie echoed it, "Disco out!"

"Uh…" groaned Jack, "Let's not go there unless the song was that good."

The other three seemed to agree, and Aria, now Cabaletta, said, "Starlight, you could take on a punk look. I kinda look like a heavy metal Lolita."

Andante then said, "Well, I could take the role of the new wave, but in my style of clothing."

Rarity's head was whirling, seeing all the fashion potential for the group, and blurted out, "Oh, you give me so many ideas to mix that era and your styles."

Jack then said, "I can do the early 70s look."

Cantata then said, "I can do the 70s glam rock look!"

Jack then said, "You really want to do this?"

"But what would we call ourselves?" asked Cantata.

Jack thought and said, "Well, think about some of the crazy names some of those bands came up with in that time and maybe we could think of something.

Fluttershy, the songstress that she was, thought about that, and then said, "Well, we are heading towards the actual first day of summer," and Twilight then said, "I think I catch what you're saying. In ancient times, the first day of summer was called a midsummer celebration, though it was only the start of summer."

"And I was thinking of Shakespeare," said Fluttershy, "How about 'Midsummer Dream'?"

For whatever reason, that struck a chord with the newly forming group, with Jack saying, "That is so different and unique that I think it just might work."

Pinkie Pie cheered and said, "Yea!" and began to sing "Happy Birthday" for them. "Happy birthday?" asked a confused Rainbow Dash, "Really?"

"Why not?" questioned Pinkie in response, "We just saw the birth of a new band: Midsummer Dream!"

The four looked at each other, and then said together, "Midsummer Dream it is!"

They cheered, and Jack, now taking out his guitar again, said, "Well, we came to party and jam; let's get to it!"

They cheered anew and went for their instruments, and Starlight said, "Sunset, I'll observe you and see what I can pick up."

Jack unplugged his, handed it to Starlight and said, "Well, new bandmate, you can use mine while you visit here, and you can see what you can figure out with it unplugged as you watch."

Starlight smiled, loving how her friendship lessons were being put to good use once again, suddenly feeling very welcome. She loved Andante's confidence and leadership, Cabaletta's coolness, Sonata's bubbly personality, and Jack's easy-going manner, and it made her feel confident and safe. Indeed, this was going to be a great summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple of days had passed, and on the other side of town, things were becoming an interesting sight. By this point, not only had things at work gotten better for the Dazzlings at work, all the shops around now were giving things away for free, and the shop owners were more than glad to help them. The landlord now was not charging them and letting them live there for free, as well as making the place much better for living in. Adagio decided to be patient before asking for the best apartment in the place. Aria, however, was becoming impatient, and finally approached her about it, saying, "Look, when are we going to get on this thing? All we're doing is leeching off the neighborhood."

"Will you quit complaining!" snarled Adagio, "There is more I want to see before we jump into this."

"What is there to see?" Aria snapped back in frustration, "We sing, they become our lap dogs. What else is there to know?"

"There is something I noticed in all this," she answered, "The more we work it, it seems the weaker our…new friends…become. I need to see just how weak they do become. If they start to become emaciated, we'll have to control the amount we sing. It's hard to have a world of slaves if we turn them into skeletons."

Aria was ready to react, but she stopped, having to admit that Adagio was right; this was something she never liked to admit. All they had to be was patient. Adagio did not want to become overconfident as before. She was so certain nothing could stop them that they never thought that Equestrian magic could be brought to bear to stop them, and worse, shatter the gems they had before. Once they knew how strong things were, they would then spy out their doubles and learn all their mannerisms. "Get ready," she mused, "You three are going to have a miserable time! There's only room in this world for one group of Dazzlings, and that is going to be us!"

Monday rolled around, and Midsummer Dream decided to meet at Sunset's shop again and get a studio in which to practice, now looking to enfold Starlight into their band. During the party, she watched Sunset play, and because she knew the chords, she watched the fingering and started to figure things out. After that, she practiced hard the whole weekend to the point where she made her fingers sore. Sunset assured her that this was normal because she would have to build callouses on her fingertips in the human world to play for long periods of time. "With all these…what did you call these…ah, yes! Digits," she said to Sunset, "Anyway, with all these digits, you would think things would be easier. Well, I mean, they are, but being used to having toughness born in with hoofs makes it feel weird with fleshy limb ends"

"Trust me," said Sunset, "It was a tough time for me to adjust, and I even grew a bit sad, knowing I could never go back."

"Why don't you come back?" asked Starlight, "I mean, Celestia would more than forgive you, and I am sure that she would love to hear all about this world."

"Well, I pondered it once, but, when I helped Quill and Downy Feathers adjust to their new home in Equestria, I began to remember all the bad things I did, and different places around the palace acted as a constant remembrance of things I want to leave behind, and I just felt like it was being rubbed in my face, though no one was trying to do that. To get on with my life, I just had to accept that visiting is fine, but I really can't live there anymore."

That hit Starlight. She had her own sorted past, and indeed, the first time she went back to the old village just as a guest to a festival, it was hard for her. Everypony was treating her as if she had never done anything wrong to them, and just the village itself reminding her of that past contrasted to how willing they were to have her make some decisions about this or that at the festival. She didn't want to be making _any_ decisions, because, at the time, she felt she didn't have the right, and so she freaked out. It had been a while since then, but she still had times where she had regrets, and wanted to become introverted at those moments as she had fairly badly as an adolescent. She began to sulk a bit, and Sunset noticed this. She had been filled in by Twilight about her past, and she asked Starlight, "Looking at scars?"

Starlight had been lost in thought and she snapped back, surprised at the question. She was about to speak, but Sunset jumped in and said, "Trust me, I have them too, and I can't help but notice them from time to time."

"How do you not let it bother you?" asked Starlight in return.

"Who said it doesn't?" Sunset countered, "But I had to learn how to turn it into something else. First, that's my past, and that is not now. Second, when you have friends like what we have, you can talk to them about it and you can learn to use the scars as something to give you strength; you can let it help you have resolve never to do what gave you those scars in the first place again."

She had to admit, talking to Trixie about it helped some, but she also knew her arrogance would never see her act as if she had regrets, that is, if she did have them, she never showed it. Thus, it was hard to feel like she had any sympathy for her issues. Therefore, she never really talked about it. She was now lost in thought, but Sunset then said, "You can always talk to us about it, but only when you're ready. I know it's not easy to talk about it, but you'll be able to in time."

She rubbed Starlight's back, knowing that Princess Twilight must have known that this trip was going to be therapeutic for Starlight. She could learn to live her life better than before.

Thus, they were in the studio that Monday, and the five of them were discussing a repertoire and what kind of an act they wanted to put on. They wanted to be more than a cover band and have different personalities like Sha-Na-Na had had. Starlight was spending more time listening, not being familiar with the human culture, and certainly not familiar with the era of which they spoke. They would turn to her to see if she liked what she heard, and did ask some questions about the punk culture. Yet, she stayed quiet most of the time, and it was more that, even if she had any knowledge of the things of which they spoke, she really didn't' want to make decisions on anything. She feared where that might lead. They knew they would have to learn a lot of songs, and decided to learn a certain amount a day. When it came time for a break, the band came out just as Principal Celestia came in with her sister, Vice Principal Luna, with a stack of posters. "Oh hello, Sunset," Celestia said warmly,

"Hi," she chirped back happily, "What's all the posters about?"

She answered by handing Sunset one of them and said, "So, who are your friends?"

Sunset looked at the band and said, "Oh, they're going to be in classes with us next fall."

Luna looked them over and asked, "Why do some of you look familiar."

Sunset caught this and said, "They do look a lot like the Dazzlings, but they are different girls, believe me."

"I'm Ad…Andante."

"I'm Cantata."

"I'm Cabaletta."

"I'm Vice Principal Luna," she answered, "And this is my sister, Principal Celestia."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," responded Andante, extending her hand to the both of them.

"Well, I can already tell you are not the same girls," answered Celestia, shaking her hand, "You are certainly more pleasant a person."

Sunset then said, "And this is Starlight Glimmer. She's just visiting for the summer."

"Well, it's good to have you in town," said Luna, shaking her hand.

Sunset looked at the poster, and it was advertising a festival in the local park for early July. It featured a parade, games and concessions, and various forms of entertainment throughout the day. Celestia then said, "Sunset, Rainbow Dash has a band you're a member of; you girls can try out if you want."

"We have a band as well," offered Jack, "Oh, sorry…Jack Zircon."

He stuck his hand out and shook theirs, saying, "Well, we've formed a band recently," and began to explain the concept. "That would make for an interesting act," said Luna, "Music and some comedy. You're welcome to try out as well. We only have a number of slots, so you really need to show your stuff."

The five looked at one another, muttering back and forth as to if they wanted to do it, and they then began to nod, and Andante said, "We'd love to do it!"

"Great!" Celestia said happily, "I think you stand a good chance of performing, though, as we are going to have many acts."

"Then we've got work to do," said Jack, "We'll start to structure a show and start to work learning those songs this afternoon. In fact, this feels great, because at least we'll have some kind of a goal for which to aim. I mean, there's one thing in learning a bunch of songs willy nilly. This way, we can have some specific list of songs that match what we want to do and keep to that. We can learn songs whenever we need to, depending on what kind of a show we want to do."

The group was all abuzz now, chattering back and forth about where they wanted to go with things. Celestia gave of a slight laugh and said, "Well, I see your anxious to get started, so we'll move on and do what we've set out to do. The tryouts are in two weeks, so we'll look forward to seeing you."

They said their good-byes and headed out the door. The band went back into the studio and began to discuss their song list and what they wanted to do between numbers.

After some lunch, they started to hash out some of the songs, trying to learn them and get the arrangements right. However, Starlight was still chewing on all that she heard about the past and letting it go. Could she let it go? Yet, after about an hour or so ago, she was chewing on it more, and it began to be noticed, especially when she started to flub easy progressions and miss cues. Yes, she took the position of rhythm guitar, but that was a very important position, considering that, though, everyone was married to the rhythm, the rhythm guitar filled in sound gaps and helped everything flow. This was beginning to cause some frustration, but Jack saw the signs and said, "What are you stewing on, Star?"

This brought her back to earth, so to speak, and she said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Can't understand anything if you don't talk about it," reasoned Jack, "Besides, we're bandmates now. We can't have secrets if we're going to play as a unit."

Starlight really didn't want to talk about it, and she said, "It's not a secret, it's just… I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he said with a shrug, "Your choice, but keeping it in is no good. You don't get it out, it's going to eat you up sooner or later."

She wanted to say something, but she was a box. This was so in the past now, but why could she not let it go? Andante then said, "Hey, we're all friends here. I think it's best to get everything on the table so we can do this thing."

She sat down next to Starlight as Cantata plopped down on the other side, all bubbly, saying, "You complete us. You're important."

One thing Starlight really didn't like was people digging around in her past and she began to get a bit upset. "Look, just drop it, okay? You have no clue as to just how bad I was!"

"You have no clue to things I did, either," said Jack, "I'm from New York, and there are 8 million stories in the naked city. There are things I'm not proud of, either. You'd think that with my family privilege I could keep from getting into trouble, but there' something about that town… Anyway, you wanna know what I did? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Starlight pounded her fist on the platform on which she sat and said, "Oh really? Can you comprehend becoming a dictatorial leader, trying to work a whacked-out ideology over innocent ponies over something as having to have a good friend leave you behind? Sweet Celestia, I was so stupid!"

After some silence, Jack said, "Well, that is…different. Okay, that does sound harsh, but is that how you are now?"

"Ugh…of course not," she grumbled, frustrated.

"Okay, so, be who you are now," added Andante.

"What is it with you pon…people?" asked Starlight, all flustered, "These are things I just wish…"

"…that you never did and hate yourself for it?" asked Cabaletta, finishing her thought. Before Starlight could respond, Jack was back on it and said, "And I bet you wish you could do more than say, 'You're sorry'? Is that something?"

That hit Starlight like a slap to the face. That was it on the nose. She went limp as she sat there and started to cry. She remembered what Sunset said about scars, and, yes, they were there, and they would not go away because they were scars. "I…I…want to make it right, and…and…I don't know how…and…" Starlight tried to get out in one big statement, but there was so much she wanted to say at once and it all wanted to come out, but she couldn't get it all there. "Oh, Celestia! Why was I so stupid, so selfish? I hurt others! Why did I do that? It was so wrong!"

Tears were flowing heavily, and she was trembling. The other girls wanted to speak and console her, but Jack waved them off, saying, "Let it go. She needs this."

"I don't get it," commented Cantata.

"She's confessing," he answered, "And we're standing in proxy for the ones to which she wants to say this. Let her do her thing."

She was screaming now, angry, sad, regretful, and a ball of emotion all at once. This was so much that Sunset feared there was something wrong and rushed in. She saw Starlight and wanted to move, but Jack stopped her and said, "It's okay. You ever heard of catharsis?"

"Yes, but I don't know what that means in this case," answered Sunset.

"You're looking at it," answered Jack, "She's cleansing herself."

Sunset closed the door quickly so as not to draw unwanted attention from the rest of the shop or the customers, and after about ten minutes of this, Starlight finally calmed down, spent, but at the same time, feeling lighter. Sunset had heard most of what she screamed out, but when she was sure Starlight was ready to hear, she said, "Okay, so, let's look at a few things. You have scars?"

Starlight just nodded, hugging herself tight as the other girls held her. "And there is nothing you can do about it, right?"

Again, Starlight nodded, and Sunset said, "And, can you accept that this is in the past and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it to change it?"

"Yeah," Starlight answered softly.

"We so want to fix stupid moves of our past sometimes, but what's done is done," added Sunset, "We have to look it in the face and own it. We have to say, 'Yeah, that was me. I did that. I'm not proud of it. I can't change it. I can't take it back, and let the chips fall where they may. I'm getting on with my life."

Starlight sat in silence for a bit of time, and then said, "Yes, that was me. I did that. I tried to bend minds. I was selfish, and I was the petty one. I'm not proud of it. I can't fix it, and I can't take it back. Whatever I have coming to me, fate, let me have it."

Andante thought about it, and then said, "But, what if you never 'get what's coming to you'?"

"But, I deserve it," stated Starlight.

"And guess what?" stated Jack, "You got grace instead. So, use that as a launching pad. You're a new person. That was an old life. That person is dead. Bury her and move on. You can't change the choices you made in the past up to now. You can sure change the choices you make here and now."

"And, there are moments where you'll feel this a bit again," added Sunset, "But it will be easier to shake it off because you don't let it get to you anymore."

Cabaletta picked up an acoustic and started to strum some notes. Jack knew the song and picked up on the piano and began to play. Andante caught on and started to sing a song called "Chiquita", where it spoke of the singer singing to someone with deep regrets, but that it was okay. She had a friend to which she could go and understand her and lift her up. Yet, pain doesn't last forever, and that with good friends, she'll be dancing as she had before this and the pain would go away once more. She could go on. Starlight started to cry a bit again, but now it was with joy, feeling the love in the room. She had friends, and it was going to be okay. She picked up her own axe and started to join in, catching on to the words. Singing as she did, she felt even better, being able to channel the emotions through the playing and singing. Jack said over an instrumental section, "I think this song just made the playlist!"

They all laughed and continued to jam, soaring high on the music and good feelings. Things were going to be great, and this could just be the best summer ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sleepover was a success, and they all spent time showing their new friends the orchard and all the countryside round about where the three Apple siblings grew up and found fun things to do. After that morning, they all decided on spending time figuring out what they wanted to do with the upcoming talent show for the summer festival. Rarity then volunteered, "Now that you five have an act, and considering your theme, I think that we must come up with appropriate wardrobe for your act. I think that you five and I need to meet me at my family shop and we'll see what kind of costumes we can come up with. After that, we can all go to the spa!"

Andante spoke up and said, "But, that would be a lot of work, and how much would that cost?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said with a wave, "I have so many bolts of cloth that I personally own that I can make them on my own time. It's no inconvenience to me, really."

Now the new group was all a twitter about that and what she would come up with. Jack thought it cool, but he wasn't too keen on the spa thing, thinking it was more of a girl thing. "Oh, don't be silly," quipped Rarity, "You'd be surprised what kind of things they have for men in there. Trust me, you'll love it. Even you boys can stand some pampering every now and then."

He rolled his eyes and just shrugged his shoulders, beginning to realize that trying to win an argument of this sort with Rarity would be a futile gesture.

Across town, the sirens were preparing for their mission. "Okay, here's the plan," stated Adagio, "We go to the mall and stay blended in with the crowd. From our time in this world, we know that this is a popular place for girls their age to congregate. We're bound to run into them sooner or later. We'll observe them, their mannerisms, the way they dress, and so forth. Now, they must have some kind of musical background from that day I saw them go into the music shop. Thus, we must find out what their tastes are, and if they do song, learn that style."

Sonata chirped, "You act like we're going to replace them or something."

Adagio just stared at her with her mouth slightly agape with a look on her face like she didn't believe what she was hearing and just said, "Did your parents set up the swing set too close to the wall or something? Of course we're going to replace them, you idiot!"

"Which means your going to dispose of them somehow?" Aria asked rhetorically, knowing the answer, "And just how do you plan to do this?"

"We send them through the portal, of course," answered Adagio, "They'll end up looking like us, and either Starswirl, or some other of his pupils, will dispose of them for sure. There's no way he'd let us back again, and will take harsher steps to get rid of what they perceive to be us. All I need to do is figure out just how to get them to the portal, but one thing at a time. The first thing we do after work is get cleaned up quickly and go to the mall. We'll need all the time we can get."

Back at Sunset's place, Sunset had already gone to bed, but Starlight was up, messing with one of Sunset's guitars, looking up different punk groups and trying to learn some of that music. For her, it was a good mix of her tastes and the era of music her new friends loved to play. The Ramones especially intrigued her, but she wasn't too fond of some of the stuff that came out of Great Britain, feeling the look of punk that they had versus what the United States was doing prior to Britain picking up an the scene. She pulled up some stuff on the internet, (loving the whole concept of such knowledge being at such easy access, and wondering if this would be something that Twilight would be obsessed with, considering the availability of information so easily accessed,) and was using the guitar unplugged so as not to wake up Sunset, having ear buds in for the videos. She was going over and over the songs, stopping them sometimes at points and repeating them over and over to get the feel for the phrasing and chords. So into it was she that she didn't even know two hours had passed and she was still into it. Yet, in her practicing, she was moving around and shifted a chair in such a fashion that it made a sound lout enough to wake Sunset up. She looked at the guest bed to see Starlight was not in it, so she went out to see Starlight deep into it. Rather than startle her, she made her way around to get before her. Starlight looked up and then jumped a bit and then laughed as she caught her breath. She stopped the music and said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I heard a sound and then saw you weren't in bed," answered Sunset, "Why are you still up?"

"Oh, well, I've been learning this style they want me to emulate," responded Starlight, "What time is…" and then saw the time on the computer and said, "Oops, lost track of time."

"Yeah, you'd better get to bed," noted Sunset, "You still have to come in to work, and then you have that big day with Rarity. You'll need your rest."

Starlight nodded and put the guitar back and stared to shut things down. Sunset then said, "You were that into it?"

"I just like that style," Starlight said, "Basic three-chord rock and roll, but with an edge."

"You weren't kidding when you said you had your dark side as a filly."

"This isn't that dark, but just honest."

"Well, you looked like you were having fun, and I am so glad you are learning so much while here."

They hugged and headed to the room as Starlight said, "At the least, it's going to be quite a story."

After work the next day, Starlight met up with the rest of Midsummer Dream at Rarity's boutique and went in. Before they could blink, Rarity came out of the back, reading glasses on, tape measures draped around her neck, a wrist pin cushion with plenty of hem pins, and all smiles. "Alright ladies and gentleman!" she exclaimed, "Get ready for the makeovers of your lives!"

With that, she quickly ushered them to the back and got to work. She saw the contrasting styles of the trio, Starlight, and Jack, and remembered the archetypes they each wanted to reflect. However, she also wondered if she could incorporate the personal Lolita styles of the trio and went to her patterns. After some thinking, she figured out how to blend the styles and started looking through what she already had in racks of clothes that were requested and never retrieved. There were some things she tried on them and then pinned up to alter, and then started to lay out some patterns and get some pictures of the Lolita style and of the styles of what each one was to reflect. "Oh, this is going to be such a statement!" said Rarity excitedly, seeing a challenge before her, "In fact, if you ever did get big with this, I guarantee you, everyone will want to dress like you five!"

She saw a nice mix of Victorian and modern, the 70s and 80s styles with some nice Victorian frills and satin cloth. For Jack, she liked the jeans and cowboy boots, but figured some moccasin boots and a brown leather jacket with some fringes along the back and arms would be about the right look of the 70s rocker, and maybe a leather thong around the head or a bandana. Starlight already had that punk look, so she was able to help her the easiest, seeing she had some of that readily available in the abandoned racks and knew she only had to alter little to get things the way they sought. As she measured them and did their colors, they were all beginning to chatter a bit about it, now getting into it and giving their own suggestions. Her warm and generous demeanor made it easy to work with her, she being very willing to incorporate their ideas with hers. Jack said, "I never knew that doing this could be fun."

"Ob, darling," exclaimed Rarity, "You'd be surprised at all the things you can enjoy and not sacrifice any of your Brooklyn image and reputation. Stick with me, and I can show you how to live the tough guy high life!"

He laughed and said, "Well, you haven't steered me wrong yet."

Once she had all their measurements, she then told them, "Okay, in a few days, I'll have your show wardrobes ready. Now, let's get to the spa. I tell you, Aloe, Vera, and Lanolin are the best of the best and they are going to be spoiled rotten like you've never seen before."

The sirens were already in the mall, searching for their doubles. Not having much luck, they were getting ready to leave when they saw them coming into the doors they were preparing to exit. Seeing this, Adagio pulled the three behind some nearby plants and shushed them quickly, pointing out what she saw. The looked at one another, nodded, and started to follow, keeping their distance, but trying to stay in earshot to pick up on the way they talked and expressed themselves. Rarity was showing them some of her favorite shops before heading to the spa, and they all got a quick snack before going in. This gave the sirens a good amount of time to really get the feel of who they wanted to replace. After that, they headed to the spa. The sirens watched them go in and waited. They wanted to be sure they went wherever they needed to go in there before going in. It would have been extremely awkward to go in and bumped right into them before they were ready.

Inside, Aloe gave a huge and warm greeting to Rarity, giving her a big hug and the three kisses on the cheek, and seeing the group, summoned Vera and Lanolin, saying, "Ladies, we must give them the newcomer's special treatment! Come in, come in!"

Jack felt out of place, but Aloe spotted that, saying, "Oh, don't you worry. We have some special things for our gentlemen patrons."

She called to the back and said, "Bulk, we have someone for you."

"YEAH!" was heard from the back, followed by his hulking image coming out the door with a big and excited smile on his face. Aloe then said, "Don't be too rough with him, he's a newcomer to this kind of thing, and we have to break him in."

Jack looked at her, then at Bulk, and suddenly didn't like the imagery of just how they were going to "break" him in. "Come with me, pal!" Bulk thundered out, "Before you know it, you'll be able to handle the deep tissue sports massage in no time!"

As he guided Jack to the back, he looked at the girls and mouthed, "Help me!"

The girls all went to be serviced, and after this, another worker came in to fulfill her shift and relieve the current clerk. It was not moments after this that the Dazzlings entered the place. The clerk spotted them and warmly greeted them, saying, "Ah, you must be the girls Rarity told us about."

The three looked at one another, not sure what she was talking about, but before they could respond, she came around and started to quickly usher them to the spa rooms, saying, "Come along now. There is much we're going to do for you!"

This was just as tortured sounds was coming from one of the rooms, making them wonder just what it was into which they entered. The attendants there moved in swiftly as if a bunch of African driver ants and stripped them down and had them in robes before they could speak. They were getting overwhelmed, but in the process, the broaches they had were taken from them, being attached to the clothes. Adagio became anxious and said, "But, our broaches…"

"Oh, don't worry," she said, "We'll put your clothes in some security lockers."

They quickly locked them up and gave the Dazzlings the keys. They then ushered each one to a different place and started to deal with them before they could protest. The attendant with her said, "I know what you'd like: a good mud wrap!"

"But, you don't…" she started to say but she was whisked off to a room and mud was quickly applied to her, followed by a soft cloth wrap. Before she knew it, she was on a table, looking like an Egyptian mummy. Ear buds were then stuffed in her ears as relaxing music was played and the lights were dimmed. She wanted to protest, but this was quite relaxing and just let it go. If the ones they were watching were in there, they'd be able to catch up eventually. She even pondered, " _If all goes well, we can make our future slaves do this to us constantly!"_

Aria was taken to a room where a slightly different mud application was about to take place. "Oh, you're going to love this!" said the attendant anxiously and led her to what looked like a small pool, except it wasn't water. Aria was able to be more vocal as the attendant was putting up her hair, protesting, "Hey, we're here on a mission! We didn't…"

"Oh, this must be your first time in a spa!" the attendant said happily, seeming to be ignorant to the irritation under her voice, "Most people don't expect the treatment they get here, but I'm sure this will bring you back time and time again."

She led her to the "pool" and Aria said, "You drown your guests in quicksand?"

The attendant giggled and said, "Oh, don't be silly! It's just an artificial hot mud spring."

However, as she was practically pushed into it, it seemed a bit hotter than for what she cared. But because she was so quickly immersed into it, it took er by surprise, and all she could do was give a slight squeal as she settled on a seat in the pit that had her neck deep. Relaxing music was playing in here and the attendant said, "Just relax and enjoy it. I'll be back in a bit and let you rinse off before I take you for a good steam."

She left her there, still slightly in shock, looking as if she didn't know if she'd be shot, kissed, powder burned, or snake bit.

Sonata was taken to a different room, and the attendant said, "This is our newest treatment, and you get to be the first to try it."

With Sonata, however, the way her mind worked, instead of protesting, she seemed all anxious and ready for whatever was coming. She even seemed a bit gleeful as she said, "Oh boy, I get to try it first!"

The attendant had her robe off quickly and had her hair in a towel, and Sonata was all ready…until she saw what it was! "Ew! What's that?" she asked, not sure she wanted this now. The attendant then said, "Oh, it's just kelp. It's a seaweed wrap! You'll love it!"

"Um…seaweed?" she said, unsure about this, but before she could protest further, the attendant had her wrapped up quickly and had her on a table in much the same way as Adagio had been done with her mud wrap. The attendant then said, "Now, don't move, because this tears easily," but Sonata felt all slimy and icky, moaning slightly at her predicament. Ear buds were also inserted into her ears and the same music was played for her as the lights were dimmed and the attendant left her. All she could say is a weak, "Help?" as if she didn't know if she should be protesting this, not sure what to do.

Jack staggered down the hall, being guided by Bulk, saying in his boisterous tone, "After that, a good steam will finish the process! You'll feel energized after it's all done."

"I hope so," he moaned, "Because you sure did a number on me."

Not catching it, he smacked Jack on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him, saying, "Glad to be of service!"

He put him into the steam room in his terry cloth robe and left him to soak it all up. The steam was thick in there, so it was hard to see things, but he could tell by the voices that he heard coming in after him who it was. "I can't believe they put me in that icky stuff!" whined Sonata.

"Well, the mud wrap wasn't so bad," mused Adagio, "I mean, after the shower, I felt so soft and clean."

"It was the same with me," added Aria, "Except they had to try to roast me to do it! I mean, it felt like everything below my neck melted at first. I wondered if this was mud, or lava!"

They, not seeing Jack, nearly jumped out of their skins as he piped up, saying, "You should have gotten what I got."

The three gave a slight shriek, and he said, "Sorry, I should have told you I was in here first."

They were not sure how to react, but Adagio, thinking fast, knew this was the boy that was with their doubles and said, "It's fine. But, what did they do to you?"

"Put me with Mr. Muscleman and he beat the tar out of me," he groaned, "If that's pampering, I'd hate to see what they call torture."

The three laughed as the sat down, and Jack then said, "So, Andante, do you think Starlight is a good addition to the band?"

"Who's Andante?" Sonata started to say, genuinely confused, but she was cut off when she got an elbow into her ribs from Adagio. She then whispered out the corner of her mouth, "Shut your pie hole before you blow this! This is going to help!"

Adagio then said, hoping she was guessing right and he was speaking to hear, "Um…she's…fine…a big help."

"I'd think it's more than that," said Jack, not suspecting what was going on, "She really filled in a hole that makes us complete."

Aria heard something in the voice and said, "Sounds like a bit more to you. You like her or something?"

"Hey, let's not push it," he said, "Besides, I have something about not dating bandmates. If it were to break up, it would disrupt the band's unity. Best to just be friends with them, and you for that matter. Besides, she's only visiting from…what did they call that place…Equestria, and she'll be going back after summer anyway. She's technically not even human, so that would be awkward as well."

Adagio knew exactly what he was talking about, but she was also happy he was telling about their relationships together. This would help when it came time to execute their master plan. Adagio then said, "Well, thank you for being open about that. At least we'll know where to go with things."

"Hey, I'm from NYC," responded Jack, "We just speak it plain and lay it out there what's on our minds. Why mince words?"

"This NYC sounds like an awesome place," said Aria.

"You don't know the half of it," answered Jack, "You can be and do whatever you want there. You could walk down the middle of Times Square dressed like a Power Ranger and no one would say a word."

The Dazzlings actually found that amusing and laughed a bit, and Adagio then said, "Well, I guess we'll go change. We'll need to get home and get some rest before we practice more tomorrow."

"Yeah, catch you outside, though I was hoping for some coffee after this," said Jack.

"Um…well…" mumbled Adagio, forgetting that they may have had some plans after this to go do something, "Maybe we can, but we just want to get ourselves put together."

"Got it," he said, sitting back, "I won't be that far behind you."

They nodded as they headed out. Sonata whined, "But, I was actually beginning to enjoy that."

"You don't get it do you," groaned Adagio, rolling her eyes, "We have to be sure he doesn't suspect anything. I just wished we could have gotten him to say what names he had for you two. He called me, I guess it was me, since he didn't say anything, Andante. I find it strange he'd do that in the first place. Well, if we can catch him at the right time again, we can get that out of him. Moreover…"

She stopped, pondering things, and then added, "Moreover, if we play our cards right, we can use him as our pawn. If he's convinced that we are those other three, we could use him unwittingly to help us get rid of them and replace them. We have to trail them some more and learn more from them."

With that, the got their things on and headed out. The attendant at the desk said, "So, shall I put this on Miss Rarity's tab?"

They looked at one another and realized this must have been a treat or something, saying, "Sure, I mean, that's what she brought us here for, right?"

The clerk nodded, and they headed out, but didn't go far into the mall. They wanted to tail them for a bit and see what they could learn. A great opportunity presented themselves dealing with Jack and the others. He could be used as the unwitting useful idiot to gain what they wanted, and take this pathetic world under their thumbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the spa they gathered at the mall center and started to discuss what they should do next. However, Cantata said, "I really need to look at some new dance clothes."

Fluttershy then said, "Um, well, uh…I kind of need some as well."

"Oh, darlings!" Rarity chirped happily, "I know just the store! Let me take you there."

"I hear there is a new edition of a Daring-Do adventure game, and I want to check it out," mentioned Sunset, to which Cabaletta and Dash said, "Hey, can we tag along?"

Sunset nodded as Twilight said, "Well, the book store has a new model of e-reader I've been looking to get."

"I hear there are some sheet music song books in that store," responded Andante, "It would help us with music from the era we're emulating if we can find such in print. It would help us learn them faster."

"Oh, they may just have that, or they can put that on order," added Twilight, "Why not come along?"

She nodded, and AJ then said, "Well, ah really have to go. Mornin' comes early on the farm, y'know."

They all nodded as they said goodbye and AJ went her way. Since it seemed everyone was splitting up, Sunset said, "Why don't we meet at the Sip n' Sing after? We can mess around with some karaoke."

They all gleefully agreed and split up. However, this didn't go unnoticed.

The Dazzlings, concealing themselves, watched the split-up, and Adagio said, "Follow your doubles and get to know their behaviors, nuances, the way they dress… If we are going to make this happen, we must have them down pat. We need to get them out of the way, replace them, and use that boy, manipulate him, and get this world to adore us. With what these new gifts do, we would be empresses of this world, and then go back to Equestria and take that as well. We'll rule two dimensions! Perhaps we can free the Lord of Chaos and really have some fun!"

With that, they split up and went to work.

In their splitting up, however, Starlight and Jack were still standing there, seemingly forgotten, but not having decided to go with anyone. The two looked at one another and shrugged. Jack then said, "I guess we can just go ahead to the coffee shop now."

Starlight smiled and said, "Sounds cool," and they headed out. The two walked silently for a time, and then Jack asked, "So, you really aren't human?" and then wondered if that was wrong to ask, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry if that sounds too personal, or odd."

She laughed a bit and said, "You know, this wasn't the first time I've been in this dimension, but even then, the whole concept is odd. No, it's not too personal. You see, somehow, the magic in the portal that I came through…"

"Magic," he said with a chuckle, but with a hint of disbelief, "I still can't get over the concept of it actually existing."

"Well, in this world, Sunset said magic worked really different here," pondered Starlight, "In my dimension, it's far more controllable. Like I told you at the party, I'm a unicorn. Now, we all have some amount of magic as unicorns, but unless magic is your specialty, as it is for me, your magic is more focused towards what your talents and interests are. In any case, the portal I came through seems to have magic that understands the world into which you are about to enter and converts you into whatever your double is in that world. In my world, you could end up a pony, a gryphon, a hippogriff, a sea pony, a yak, a dragon, or one of a handful of other sentient beings in my world. Here, the only sentient being are humans, so, well, there you go."

"I wonder what I would become?"

"Hard to say, but, getting used to being human was hard enough. I couldn't imagine you emerging as a creature that could not use your forelegs…ugh…sorry, your hands, like you do here. Well, there are a pair of twins that came over from your world, who were actually ponies, but had been deposited in your world as infants, and from what I understand, it was a real hard transition."

She looked at him thinking, and he said, "You aren't seriously considering a visit, are you?"

He laughed and said, "Well, hey, if we did well here, maybe doing a show over there… But, that would require learning how to play instruments over in that world, and that would be a challenge."

"That's the understatement of the year!" she quipped, "But, you know about me, but you haven't said much about yourself."

He shrugged and said, "Not sure that there's much to say."

"But, don't you have a famous great uncle?" she probed.

"Well, we know each other," he pondered, "We've talked a handful of times at family gatherings and we do write from time to time, but that's it. I mean, he's my great uncle; he's family, so that mean's I'm not some fanboy."

"But, doesn't that cause some issues?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, do you get hounded?"

"Not by our generation so much, save for a few music fans. A couple of generations behind us, now that becomes interesting. However…"

He trailed off, and she saw the concern on his face. "Is there a problem?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, he's 75 years old now," he answered with a bit of a sigh, "And he's announced his current tour Is going to be his last. He's got Parkinson's that becoming more of an issue, so touring is getting out of the question."

"He's 75, and still touring?" she said, "I find that amazing in itself."

"Well, he's one of the greats," he added, "But, I never picked up his songwriting skills. I'm not much of a wordsmith."

After a moment of silence, Starlight said, "Truth is, I really need to get familiar with the music of both this world, and the era in which we play."

"Tell you what," he offered, "How about the whole band come to my house and we can work on a playlist? Since we've decided to try out for the festival entertainment, we have to get a set together."

"Make it a sleepover?" she added.

"Why not," he answered, "Besides, my parents would not be so iffy on it if it was at someplace with one me and all girls in an unsupervised situation."

"I thought you said you didn't want to get into any relationships with the band?" she asked.

"And that still stands," he answered, "But, I don't think my parents would buy that so much, and it just keeps headaches from happening."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, and they went their way to the coffee shop. However, he was trying to keep feelings out, but she didn't know what she was feeling. Sure, he was turning out to be a good friend, but she was beginning to feel something…just a bit more. Yet, she tried to push it out, considering that she had her own world to which she would return, and then there, she had a friendship with Sunburst; that was a relationship she was also not sure to where it was going. She pondered, " _This world and the human world seem to be as confusing one with another._ "

At the clothing store, Cantata, Fluttershy, and Rarity were in the women's section, looking at the dance clothes. Cantata and Fluttershy were just looking for some generic clothes, but Rarity was having none of it. "Oh, don't be silly, girls," responded Rarity, "You should always look fabulous, even when you practice. Looking your best, even if you're alone, always goes well towards brightening your day. Now, let me look for something special."

She drifted off a few isles, and it was at this point that Sonata came in. She had been trailing her doppelganger, hoping to observe her and learn her quirks and behavior. She was hiding among the stuff her hands on a couple of dance outfits when Rarity spotted just her head above the rack. "Oh, have you found something?"

"Have I…" Sonata started to mumble, not sure what she was meaning when she caught where Rarity's eyes were, and she then said, "Oh, yes, I sure have!"

"Hmm… Not quite your color, dear," answered Rarity, who then grabbed a dance outfit and said, "Now, this one suits you much better."

She pulled it off and handed it to her, "Now, go put this one on and give it a try."

"But, I…" stammered Sonata, confused, not knowing her counterpart was here for this purpose. Rarity, however, was wondering why she wasn't going and said, "Now, now, no protesting. I know this will look good."

Sonata shrugged and went to the dressing rooms; her lower body being hidden by the racks. As observant as Rarity was about fashion, she would have quickly both noticed and wondered why Cantata was suddenly in a different outfit.

At the same time all this was happening, Fluttershy and Cantata noticed a couple of different outfits, but Cantata wasn't sure which one she wanted to try yet as Fluttershy said, "Well, I'm going to try on this one. I'll see you at the dressing rooms."

She took her outfit and went. A few moments later, she ran into Sonata and said, "Well, I see you found one."

Sonata stared at her for a moment, not sure what she was talking about. She hadn't seen her with her counterpart, so she was lost. Fluttershy then worried she's said something wrong and got quiet, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry I assumed you had. Did you want to show me and ask about it?"

Doing her best to play it by ear, Sonata said, "Um…no worries. Yes, I'll try on this one," and headed for the rooms. However, by this point, Cantata had found a different outfit and headed for the rooms herself. Rarity finally caught up with all of this and awaited who she thought to be Cantata to emerge. Indeed, it was Cantata that did emerge, but not in the outfit she picked. "Wait," responded Rarity, "That's not the outfit I picked."

"Oh, you picked one for me?" asked Cantata.

"Well, of course I did," Rarity answered, "I gave it to you."

"You did?" she answered, "I was with Fluttershy, and she picked one for herself, and I looked for a bit longer."

"Um, are you playing a joke?" asked Rarity, not sure if she was being ribbed or mocked, but she said, "Well, that's not a bad choice as well, but let me see you in the other, okay?" and went to get the other outfit. Cantata shrugged and went back to her booth awaiting Rarity. At that precise moment, both Aria and Sonata emerged, and Fluttershy spotted her, saying, "Oh, that looks real nice."

"Um, and you too," answered Sonata, just as Rarity came up with the same outfit and then looked like someone had slapped her. "Wait," she sputtered, "A moment ago, you were wearing the other…" but put a moment of thought to it and said, "Oh, I see: you found the other going to the shed. Okay, well, I was right, that does look good on you."

"Um, thank you?" answered Sonata, now confused at the odd behavior of Rarity. She then said, "Why not put back on the outfit you just had on and let me compare."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sonata, "This was the one you gave me."

"But, yes, I mean…" Rarity was sputtering, lost now on the whole matter, "A minute ago… Don't you still have… Um, Fluttershy, be a dear and hold onto this. I'll be right back," and went off to find that other outfit, her head spinning, not sure why Cantata seemed not to have the outfit she just had on. Sonata then went back to the shed and Fluttershy, now just as confused, decided to thumb around in some other outfits just as Cantata came out, spotted Fluttershy, and said, "Oh, that must be what Rarity was going to have me try. I'll take that then, thank you."

Fluttershy jumped a bit at the sudden emergence and change of clothes Cantata seemingly changed in a moment's notice. Yet, she couldn't get the words out as Cantata took the outfit and went to change. After a few minutes, she came out with the new outfit on as Rarity emerged with the previous outfit and said, "Oh good, there you are. Okay, here: try this on again."

"But, that's still in the dressing room?" she now answered all confused herself, "Why did you get me another?"

"What do you mean?" she answered, "You acted like…well, it was such… Ohh…I'm starting to get a headache."

By this point, Fluttershy had moved to another isle, feeling very uncomfortable. Sonata emerged by this point, spotted Fluttershy, wondering why Rarity had not come yet, and said, "Where's that other girl?"

"Other girl?" said Fluttershy, her nose now looking like someone had put something smelly under it, "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know," answered Sonata, and started going into Rarity's voice and mannerisms, and Fluttershy then said, "Oh, Rarity? Wait, you know her name."

Sonata now realized she might have just blown her cover, and said, "Um…yeah, I'll just go wait for…Rarity…yes, that's it," and headed back to the sheds very quickly. At this, Cantata had her street clothes back on and was coming up with Rarity to Fluttershy, who then said, "Wait, how did you change so quickly?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cantata, "I mean, it's been some minutes."

"Uhh…" moaned Fluttershy, "I think I'm getting a headache."

"I know how you feel, darling," muttered Rarity in return, who then asked Cantata, "So, which one?"

"You know, I like them both," she answered with a smile, "I'll take them both," and led the other two to the checkout. Sonata, by this point, had changed back herself and slipped out, angered that she was not able to observe much. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the gaming store Dash, Sunset, and Cabaletta arrived, not realizing that Aria was tracking them, keeping a distance and trying not to be noticed. Seeing them enter, she gave them a few moments, and then entered behind them. The trio, however, spotted the display for the new Daring-Do game by the large size of the sign, but not able to see the whole display behind the isles. By the time they got there, their eyes went all aglow as Dash gushed, "Dude! I didn't know they made it a VR game!"

With that, both Sunset and Dash rushed forward to get in line to give it a try. Cabaletta hung back glancing at a few different things. However, while she was distracted, Aria slipped by and pushed her way past a few patrons, (all who grumbled at her rudeness,) just in time for an excited Dash to come up and slap on her a pair of virtual reality goggles. She was so psyched to try the new game that she hadn't noticed how differently she was dressed than from a moment before and put on her own goggles. A surprised Aria sputtered, "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Sorry," Dash answered hurriedly, "But I'm just so stoked to play this!"

Aria was confused now, but just went with it for the moment. She had to find a way to get the thing off her so that she could find her double and observe her. Meanwhile, Sunset was at another terminal, her view of Dash blocked by other patrons, talking to Cabaletta and helping her on with her visor. "According to the display, all three of us are going to be able to do this," said Sunset, with Dash overhearing that and piping out, "And I'm Daring-Do!"

Sunset sighed and said, "Of course you are," not wanting to make an issue of it, knowing she just had to play her heroine. Cabaletta just giggled as she picked a generic character adventurer the game invented for multiplayer. They also put on special gloves so that they could include hand movements as well. Aria, however, was floundering her hands around as if she was blind, saying, "What in the world is all this?"

"You've never played VR games before," asked Dash rhetorically, "Look, it's easy," and she began to describe how to play. Sunset then said, "Okay, I see you Dashie-do!"

"Ha-ha, funny," said Dash, sarcastically, "Okay you are…"

"…the one in the orange pith helmet," said Sunset, "Cabaletta is in the blue knickers."

Cabaletta waved, and her character waved likewise in the game. However, they noticed, "Hey who is that fourth person."

"It's me," answered Aria, "Quesadilla…Cabaret-ah…um…" not remembering the name they had given her double.

"Wait a minute!" responded Sunset suspiciously, "Why do I hear two of you?"

The three took off the visors to see a perfect double of Cabaletta there, and both Dash and Sunset snapped, "Aria Blaze!"

Caught, she cursed and threw off the visor as she tried to run out of there, but Dash, using her super speed got in front of her, and sternly stated, "And where do you think you're going?" looking at her very cross. However, thinking quickly, Aria pointed and said, "Is that A.K. Yearling at the book store?"

"WHERE!?" exclaimed Dash, looking over her shoulder just as Aria pulled Dash's jacket over her head and took off before she could be stopped. By the time Dash got the jacket off her head, Aria had lost herself in the crowd. Sunset and Cabaletta caught up with her as Cabaletta asked, "Who was that?"

"Trouble," answered a concerned Sunset, "She's big trouble."

"But, she looked just like me…sort of," added a now confused Cabaletta.

"We'll explain at the Sip n' Sing," answered Sunset, "We have to tell the others there might be a problem."

"Hey, it could have just been dumb luck we ran into her," countered Dash.

"Not necessarily," re-countered Sunset, "The way she ran off…she's up to something."

At the bookstore, Twilight and Andante were looking at all kinds of things, but finally made the stop in the music section to look for blank music sheets. Their actions, however, were not unobserved. Adagio was a lot subtler about her approach with observing her counterpart. She always stayed a couple of aisles away, but always in earshot. She even took notes and learned her mannerisms, just so she could get her down pat. Gathering things together in her mind, she was intrigued on just how much like herself her counterpart was. They were both divas, no question. However, what she couldn't stand is that Adagio was far too nice. She could manipulate; this one thing was certain. Yet, it always seemed to be in a way that got things done when others were being stubborn. For example, the clerk on duty was fairly well ignoring Adagio's/Andante's efforts to get assistance in finding the music section. She could not get her to look up from her phone to acknowledge her, but just gave some incoherent instructions and pointed her finger in places she was not even describing. Undaunted, she just saw the girl's boss from the corner of her eye, then said, "You know, you are so skilled. You seem to be able to multitask so well, being able to help me and not even look up from that phone of yours. In fact, I even think I need to go talk to your manager over there. I'd love to leave a compliment of you with her on exactly how well you can help me in the way you do."

That got her to look up, and she said, half annoyed, half afraid, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I mean I just want to tell her so that, if this skill about personal phone use on your job and being able to help so effectively is as good as it seems, why not have all her employees do that?"

The clerk went a bit pale, and she said, "Uh…you don't need to tell her that."

"But why not, darling," she said, almost in a way that Rarity would applaud, "I only want to see good for you."

"Look, you really, really don't need to…" she started to stammer, but Andante said, "Well, I tell you what: just show me where the music section is, and I'll just forget the whole thing."

Still annoyed, but not willing to have her boss find out she was doing personal things while on duty, she personally led her to the section. Adagio thought, "What a waste of such skill. She could have the whole world wrapped around her finger."

After they had looked for what they needed and wanted, they went into a coffee shop section to get a snack and coffee. Adagio waited until they were seated before going in herself. She then grabbed a corner table and continued to observe. Soon, a waitress came over and took Andante's and Twilight's orders. "So, what's your specials today?" asked Twilight.

"We have a Pico de Gallo and chicken Quesadilla," she said, to which Twilight quickly said, "Nothankyou!"

The waitress shook her head as if someone had bounced a balled-up piece of paper off her face. "Are you alright?" she asked, "You look like someone threatened your life."

"I'll, um. Just take the Chef's Salad and a 12oz. Chai tea," she said, shaking it off.

"I'll take the ham grilled cheese and a caramel macchiato," said Andante, and as the waitress left, Andante asked, "What was that all about?"

"I…just…um…don't like them," she said, but looking a bit frightened.

Another waitress went up to Adagio and asked, "What would you like?"

"I'd like the special and a 16oz. black coffee," she answered, not even looking at the server and handing back the menu.

The waitress was annoyed but shrugged and walked away. After a time, the first waitress came out, but spotted Adagio and wondered why she had moved. Nonetheless, she went out and set down the salad and the sandwich, asking, "Is your friend taking a powder?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Adagio, "I came here alone."

"Alone?" she said, "I don't under…"

"And furthermore," she interrupted, "I said I wanted the special and a black coffee. Take this back."

She sighed and took the items away. Meanwhile, the second waitress looked over and spotted Andante with Twilight, wondering why her charge had moved, and went over, saying, "Oh, I see you have a friend," and handed her a menu as she set down the Quesadilla, which brought a decent screech from Twilight as she scrambled backwards in her chair, almost falling over. The server said, "What's wrong?"

"Wait, you weren't the one that took the order," said Andante, "She…has a phobia over Quesadillas…I guess, so could you take this away and get what we ordered?"

"We ordered?" asked the server, "But I haven't taken your friend's order yet."

"The other server took it…over there," pointing across the room as she came over to Adagio's table.

"Wait, do you have a twin sister?" asked the server.

That took Twilight's attention off the Quesadilla and spotted Adagio. Adagio, however, was oblivious to this, now taking her dish and letting the server know she'd better shape up or she'd get a serious complaint issued about her. Twilight said, "Just put the Chef's Salad and her ham and grilled cheese with the Chai tea and the caramel macchiato as a to-go order."

Andante gave a look at her that seemed to ask why, to which Twilight said, "There could be trouble. Let's just take this stuff and meet the others at the Sip & Sing."

Then, realizing that it was a food service place, Twilight then said, "Just hide your stuff so the staff at the other place doesn't get mad."

With that, they were off to the Sip & Sing.

Later, they began to discuss what was happening, and Dash then said, "Well, maybe it was a coincidence. I mean, it's not like they left town after the battle of the bands."

"This is more than chance," said Sunset, "I mean, they all show up at the same time and each one nearby their counterparts. I just wish I could figure out what it's all about."

Starlight pondered and said, "Could they be observing?"

"For what reason?" asked AJ.

"That, I don't know," she answered, "They could be looking to try to mess with you three," pointing to their doubles.

"And just how?" asked Andante.

"Steal things in your place," answered Starlight, "Or do things to smear your names, something sinister."

"But why?" asked Fluttershy, "What could they hope to gain? They can't use their magic anymore."

"You can't say that for certain," interjected Sunset, "The way Equestrian magic has been seeping into this world unpredictably, there's no telling."

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Cabaletta.

"Stay close to each other is the only thing I can suggest," answered Sunset, "It's the old 'safety in numbers' thing."

"Oh, and I'd make sure you don't change your fashion sense," added Rarity, which got an eye roll from Dash, who quipped, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rarity snuffed, with a hurt look on her face, "There is some perfectly good logic to that! The Dazzlings dress so differently than you that it should be easy to tell the difference."

"Unless they copy that," added Twilight, "They are clever."

"Ah, but they do not have the same posture and approach to things," answered Rarity, "I mean, even if they learned to copy you, they still have to perfect that, and that should make all the difference."

"How much did they observe y'all?" asked AJ.

They thought about it, and then they had to agree that only Adagio could have learned much after they compared notes. Twilight then said, "Then that means they're going to have to try again to learn from you. Sticking together might help to see if they are indeed trying to learn anything."

"And we'll be around as well," answered Dash, "The more friends you got watching your six, the better it will be. They'll be less likely to try something."

They all "clinked" their coffee and agreed to be there for one another.

The weekend came and Midsummer's Dream all went into Jack's "studio", though primitive as it was, and did some practice. After a couple of songs, Starlight noticed an interesting looking acoustic guitar and asked, "What's that."

Jack noticed and said, "Oh, that was a gift from my great uncle. It's a Rickenbacker 12-string guitar."

The other girls all began to chirp and began to get a good look at it, Cabaletta said, "I love it's sound."

Starlight asked if she could pick it up, to which Jack agreed, and she examined it, asking "What's different about this?"

"It almost sounds like two acoustic guitars being played in perfect unison," answered Jack, "It has a richer sound, and if played right, can make a stone weep! Each set of the first four are tuned one octave apart, and the last two pairs are in unison, the higher octave being on top."

She grinned and held it out to him, a lot of little girl in her actions and voice, saying, "Play something."

Jack giggled, but then blinked, shocked at how cute she looked at that moment, and stared for about half a second before taking the guitar, thinking, and then said, "This one is from the era we're emulating."

He then started to play a song called, "Give a little bit," and the others quickly began to pick up on the tune, starting to play with him, but Starlight just watched, seeing she wanted to see how the 12-string was being played, and thinking she could learn the song for herself in the show, or shows if there were to be more. Yet, as he sung, she cocked her head and began to look at Jack. She saw some things in him she had not before. She was feeling something but wasn't sure just what it was. She shook her head and focused on the song.

They played most of the night and then took time to look up on a video sharing site for different songs they might learn in the future, and then use that list to make two sets for the festival. They also talked about putting together some interesting vignettes between numbers in the way that Sha Na Na had done with their 50's and 60's revue. As it got later, attrition began to set in, and one by one they crept into their sleeping bags and called it a night, except for Jack and Starlight Glimmer. They spent a lot of time just talking and getting to know one another. Starlight was cautious not to bring up what she referred to as her "dark time" and just referenced a time of depression in her teen years. That threw him off, and he said, " _Back_ in your teen years?"

"In my world, I'm considered fully grown," she answered, "I find it odd that I'm back in my teen years here. Anyway, Twilight helped me come to grips with things and taught me friendship."

He nodded and said, "That friend of yours; have you reconciled?"

"Well, yeah, we have," she said, "We've spent time just trying to renew our friendship."

Jack nodded again and had the urge to ask her if they were more than just friends, but then balked, wondering if he would be hinting something that he wasn't even sure he knew what to think. It was clear that they were getting closer than they had expected, and there came that awkward silence as their hearts began to beat faster and things began to stir. Almost instinctively the two of them began to slowly approach, their mouths began to open, but before their eyes closed the stopped, got one good look at one another, and then their mouths clamped tight into goofy grins, followed by some sniggers, and they both rolled back on their haunches, busting a gut. They began to gather themselves and suddenly both said, "What are we doing," at the same time, and they then both broke out into laughter again, waking the others. Andante moaned, "What is with you two! It's late. Get some sleep!"

They both calmed down and Jack said, "Um…you should get to sleep. I'm just going to go to my room."

She understood and said, "Just make sure you're up before us so we can get some breakfast and get back to work."

He nodded, but stiff felt odd, and she just gave him a warm buddy hug and said, "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

This was followed by a peck on the cheek, again, nothing more than just being friendly, and somehow, it set him at ease and helped him be able to leave. Once he did, she just sighed, thinking, "Starlight, what are you doing?"

The next morning, they had breakfast, got themselves together, but before they went back into the studio, Starlight and Jack hung back. Jack then said, "Look, about last night, I…"

But she smiled at him knowingly with a grin and put her forefinger on his lips, saying, "Don't think about it. It's okay. We were tired, it was late, and we were letting ourselves get confused about feelings. Besides, you said it yourself: relationships with band members can mess things up. But, hey, being friends like this is okay with me."

They both smiled, hugged, and said, "Come on, we've got a concert to ready for!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back in their neighborhood, (which, by this point, they completely controlled,) the Dazzlings were talking…well, more like Adagio scolding while the other two listened. "How could you two be so incompetent! Do you realize how much harder it is going to be to get close to them now?"

"But, so much happened so quick," whined Sonata.

"Hey, being so close to them, they thought me my double," protested Aria, "That Rainbow Dash had me wrapped into things before I could blink!"

"Shut…UP!" screamed Adagio, "I can't trust you two. I'm going to have to do this myself. Just stay here and try not to hurt yourselves! Wait… On second thought, stay with me. You might just blow up the building while I'm gone."

With that, they reluctantly followed Adagio, not sure what to say.

As the day went, Midsummer's Dream discussed how to try to keep it from being just another cover band. "Well, we do know how to dance," pondered Cabaletta, "We can add some dance numbers and singing to some prerecorded music."

"And it has to be done by us," added Jack, "It has to be our show, not who we emulate."

"And we also have to be characters of one sort or another," Andante realized, "It worked that way for Sha-Na-Na, so we have to be the same. We can add some comedy links between songs."

Cantata thought and said, "Hey, can you set your guitars so you can dance _while_ you sing?"

"Wait," Starlight jumped in, "I'm no dancer. You three…well just what do you do?"

"Ballet," the three said, and Andante added, "We also do modern as well."

"That's way out of my league," sighed Starlight, and Jack said, "That counts me out as well."

"We can teach you," interjected Andante, "but how willing are you to learn?"

The two just shrugged, not comfortable to where this was going. Andante then said, "That other group did it. And if we put our guitars up on our chests where they are supposed to be, we can keep them tight and turn some dance steps as well."

"Sounds to me like this is going to be a lot of work," sighed Jack.

"We have a couple of weeks," answered Sonata, "Andante has a room in her house that she uses to practice dance. We can get together and teach you. Let's say we learn the numbers we want for the shows in the morning, dance in the afternoon, and then see how we can link the numbers with funny things depending on the song after dinner. We can do that at the Sip & Sing when we meet up with the others. Who knows? Maybe they could give us ideas."

The trio was all a twitter now on what to do, but the other two just looked at each other with much doubt, wondering if this dancing thing was going to go well for them.

The Rainbooms, however, were practicing their songs for the festival, doing their songs, and even deciding on a cover or two as well, being inspired by their new friends. But, Sunset was worried. The Dazzlings were afoot and plotted something. In fact, as they practiced, her pondering this caused them to have to stop and get Sunset back on track. "Hey, what's going on?" protested Dash, "Get your head in this."

"Sorry," groaned Sunset, "I can't stop thinking about the Dazzlings and their interest in the other…well, Dazzlings; I don't know what to call them. Anyway, they have to be plotting something."

"Honestly, darling," interjected Rarity, "You are putting far too much worry into this. They had their power taken. What could they do now?"

"Yeah," added AJ, "Ah mean, all they could do is be an annoyance."

"It has to be more than that," protested Sunset, "Otherwise, they wouldn't dare show their faces around here. They were pretty humiliated after the battle of the bands."

"Do you think they could have gotten their power back?" asked Twilight, "I mean, look what happened to us?"

Sunset pondered that, and then said, "It's possible; anything is possible since Equestrian magic has been springing up randomly now, and with no idea how."

"Let's hope not," groaned Sunset, having to agree, "It's bad enough as it is, and would be worse if that is the case."

After a pause, "Nonetheless, we can't do anything about it this second, so, I'll try to stay focused, and let's get to work."

They all nodded and went back to playing, Sunset trying to put the situation out of her mind.

That afternoon, Midsummer's dream all headed to Andante's house to start teaching them dancing. Her dance room was in the basement of the house with a couple of small windows to let in some sunlight but was also well lit for their purposes. However, they were being watched. Outside of one of those small windows, bellies on the ground and bunched together were the Dazzlings, listening as best they could through the glass. Adagio was taking mental notes and reminding the other two to watch their counterparts closely. At the same time, at the very least, they had to agree that they were getting a show. The trio was teaching the basics to Jack and Starlight, the two of them looking as out of place as an actual human in Equestria. Things were fine as they learned the five basic positions, but then looked like a couple of stumbling orangutans trying to imitate human dancers as they started on actual dance steps. The two of them looked lost and miserable as things went on, and Andante had a look on her face that seemed to say, "Oh goodness, we've got our work cut out for us."

The two then looked as if they were protesting, not sure this would work, but Andante looked very consoling, Cabaletta acting like Dash when she did come coaching, and Cantata being encouraging with some effervescence and energy. Adagio was taking this all in, hoping the other two were paying attention. However, she was sadly disappointed as Aria was napping and Sonata was messing with her phone. She smacked the two in the head and growled, "Pay attention! We have to learn all we can."

"And I'm just curious as to what it is you want to learn?" asked a stern voice from behind them. The three jumped up in a start and started to fall over one another as if the Three Stooges as they saw the cop that had spotted them all bunched in on the window. He then said, "You three had better have a good explanation."

At first, they tried, but then they remembered their new power and started to sing a bit of music and suddenly stood the cop still. The cop then grinned and said, "And just how can I help you, ladies?"

"Um, why don't you just go and patrol, officer," said Adagio slyly, a smirk on her face, "We have to keep the neighborhood safe, don't we?"

"Of course, my mistresses," he said contentedly, and went back to patrolling. She then looked at the other two and said, "Come on, I have enough. Let's lay low and start to put it together for what we do next."

However, before they could go, they heard the group come outside to talk, and they quickly dove into the bushes. They then overheard them talking about the upcoming festival, and once Adagio heard this, the wheels in her head started turning. Once they went back in, the three took off as Adagio said, "I think we know what we can do, and that boy might be the key."

They then sauntered off, Adagio rubbing her hands and giggling evilly.

Two weeks passed, and the two had started to learn some dance steps, and better than what they figured they could do. It appeared that the two were more naturals at that than they had thought. At this moment, however, they came to the high school gym to perform for Celestia and Luna to see if they were good enough to play for the festival. The Rainbooms also came, and the two principals were looking at them, and Celestia said, "Well, Miss Dash, I certainly think you girls are good enough to get in. I mean, we've already seen and heard you play plenty of times."

They blushed lightly, but Fluttershy quietly interjected, "Um, well…if you don't mind my saying, um, we, ah, it would only be fair to anyone else trying out."

Luna then said, "Well said, Fluttershy. Besides, it would be nice to hear you play in any case."

Celestia then noticed the others and noticed the costumes reflecting different genres of the eras they played: the 70s hippy, punk, glam, pop, and classic rock. "Well, that's an interesting look," said Celestia, "And you are?"

"Midsummer's dream," said Andante, "We're the Sha-Na-Na of the 70s and 80s."

"Interesting," said Luna, "This ought to be interesting. Would you like to go first?"

"You can let the others go first," said Andante, "We just want to go over things one more time, if that's okay."

"Sound's alright," answered Celestia, "Ladies?" and then she gestured to the stage so they could set up. Once having set up, the six had decided to take a page out of Midsummer's Dream book and learned, "We've Got the Beat."

They played it masterfully and with a lot of energy, enjoying every minute. Once done, Luna and Celestia then said, "Excellent, ladies! That's just what we would expect from you. We can have you take the first two sets of the festival days."

The girls cheered, happy to see that they still had their edge and they were looking forward to it. With that, Midsummer's Dream set up, but they did not look as confident. They had rehearsed like crazy, but this would be the first time they had played before an audience, even though it was just an audience of two.

While they set up, the Dazzlings had come to see just what those, well, who they considered impostors, were going to do. If they were going to put their plan into place, they were going to have to catch their styles of music and imitate the singing. They had to be the perfect doppelgangers.

Luna and Celestia, however, saw their styles, and their minds went back to their own youths, the music that the girls were playing being that which they heard in school. Their minds started to remember some of the pop, the ballads, the fun rock and roll, and they were expecting something pleasant. But, in the next moment, they both looked like someone had snapped them both in the fanny with a wet towel as Cantata started to rip into the drums, followed by Sunset kicking in with a loud and hard rhythm guitar, taking up a good blues progression. They started with the song "Rock and Roll" as sung by Cabaletta. Without missing a beat, they jumped right into the song called "Sheer Heart Attack," which had a much faster pace. For this one, Jack left behind the keyboard and took the frontman spot. At the bridge, Jack started doing what looked like a native American dance up and down the stage, and then finished the song abruptly, just as the original had done. Luna and Celestia sat there, mouths agape, eyes wide. The band now looked at one another, wondering if they had messed this thing all up. "Well, um, that was…" Celestia started to stutter out, and then continued, "Unexpected, but, I cannot say that it was bad at all."

"To be honest," added Luna, "We really were expected something softer."

"Oh, we can do almost all the styles of those decades," assured Andante, "We will be ready."

The two began to quietly discuss the matter, and they then said, "We'll give you the afternoon and twilight sets. We have a special guest for the evening."

"Oh, so much fun!" exclaimed Pinkie, "Who is it going to be?"

"That's a surprise!" said Celestia, "You'll have to wait."

"Oh poo," muttered Pinkie, "I hate to wait."

The Dazzlings, watching from their hiding place, was now in a quandary. Sonata said, "Um, I really don't think that's our style."

Adagio rolled her eyes and said, "Of course not, you dolt! That just means we've got some work to do. We're going to have to expand our repertoire. We have two weeks. We'd better get back to our place and start looking up music. If we're going to get this done, we have to be like them in every aspect we possibly can."

Later, at the Sip & Sing, the two groups were celebrating the victory of the day. They even chuckled how Trixie had hammed it up at the tryouts and yet got to do the lunchtime set with her magic act. Pinkie then piped up and said, "So, do you think the Dazzlings liked what we did?"

They all stopped as if they had been shocked with a livewire as Sunset said, "Wait, you knew they were there and didn't say anything. Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked," she said cheerfully but matter-of-fact as she took a sip of her coffee.

"But, they're such meanies," whined Fluttershy all concerned, "They keep showing up. They're up to something."

"But, didn't you say that they have no more power?" asked Starlight in response, "What do we have to fear?"

Sunset sighed and had to concede, "Yeah, you're right. They can be pests, but they can't hurt anyone."

"I bet they're just curious about you three," said Twilight, pointing to their doppelgangers, "I bet they don't understand about the parallel universe thing or know about doubles."

Rarity raised her cup and said, "Let us just worry about our upcoming shows and not think anything about it. They can only annoy us. What harm can they do?"

Back at the Dazzlings' apartment, (which, by this point, was decked out in the manner of a mansion with all the best things money could by, all because of their new gifts), a knock came to the door. Adagio got up and answered, signed for it, and men came in with crates. Sonata was lost on what was going on as Adagio got the men to bust them open for them and haul away the packing. In the crates were instruments: there were a drum kit, a bass, and a guitar. Aria rolled her eyes, and she said, "We don't know how to play these. I mean, we never learned because we never needed to learn. Why learn now?"

Adagio growled and said, "Because, if we're going to put our plan into the action, we have to be able to fool everyone into thinking we are those three imposters."

"Yeah, right!" sighed Aria with some angst, "As if we're going to play like that in a couple of weeks."

Adagio just stood quiet and tapped her toe in the ground in frustration. She said plainly, "With what we can do now with our powers, we can play like garbage and make them think we're ELO!"

Sonata thought about this and then said, "We're going to make them think we're the Elephant Lover's Organization?"

Adagio then said through her teeth, "You know, you have an IQ number of a two, and it takes an IQ of three to be able to scream in pain."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Aria, interjecting before things get ugly.

"We start to learn the music they're into and try to imitate it as best we can," answered Adagio as she pulled out instruction manuals and a computer program that turns playing music into a game, "This thing will speed us up some, and it will help us be passable enough to get things done."

"So, what's this big plan you keep talking about?" asked Sonata.

"We're going to seduce that boy with them and get rid of the others," responded Adagio, "That Starlight girl, well, we'll just have to string her along until we get things set."

She then got a smirk on her face as Sonata then asked, "And then what?"

"Then we take this lousy world, and then we go back and get revenge on Starswirl, or if not him, if he's not around, then his little nasty fangirl!"

She started to rub her hands and seemed to be resisting something. She then stopped and said, "Ah, what the hey," and started to let off an evil cackle. Sonata began to join in as Aria watched and then said, "Ah well, it's corny, but why not," and joined in. Soon, the world would know the wrath of the sirens when they had vengeance on their minds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Both bands began to work hard as the few weeks between their tryout, and the festival came about. Each group was to do two sets: the Rainbooms were to perform two sets that would lead up to the lunch break, Trixie's magic show was to be done after that, and Midsummer's Dream was to perform two sets that led into the evening. Then, on the first night, a special guest would perform a show. They were also to get paid for doing this, so they were happy that they were going to get an actual paying gig. However, they were not the only ones rehearsing.

The Dazzlings were still doing their thing, and they worked feverishly to become even as half efficient with the instruments. Because of the magic they now wielded, they had the whole world that encountered them eating out of their hands and had all their needs met. They had not any want for anything at all, and they were being made quite rich. They labored, working on the genre that Midsummer's Dream focused on despite how repulsive they thought some of it was. They even took the time to study styles of the seventies and eighties, figuring that the group would focus on that as a part of their stage act. Sonata, however, was growing bored of the whole thing as she finally groaned one day, "This is getting to be like work. Is all this really necessary?"

"Look, you twit!" snapped Adagio, "Get your focus straight. This is a means to an end. The goal is two worlds to conquer and have them absolutely adore us!"

"That's what you said the last time, and look what happened," snarled Aria.

"That was because we didn't know just how strong Equestrian magic was in this word," reasoned Adagio, "We really didn't have a worked out plan. All we did was what we had done before. There was no way we could have known we'd run into something like a Starswirl the Bearded. This time, we have to go into this cleverer."

"And learning all these leads to…?" asked Sonata, letting the sentence dangle, wanting to know more about what Adagio was pondering.

"We have this dimensions doubles, right?" answered Adagio, quiet, but slightly through her teeth in her explanation, and also with a softer touch, knowing the brain power, (or lack thereof,) with which she dealt, "So, we can take advantage of this…by…"

She now let her sentence dangle, hoping Sonata would catch on, but Aria jumped in and said, "…by getting rid of our doubles and taking over?"

"That's part of it," said Adagio, to which Sonata blinked and said, "And we use the band to take over everything!"

"Well, she can learn!" said Adagio with some relief, "But that will be just the start. There is much more than that, but one step at a time."

"So, how do we get rid of them?" asked Aria.

"Let them do their first night of the festival," answered Adagio, "And then we move. I think I have a way to get rid of them permanently and not have it be a mess."

With that, she began to lay things out, and the plot started to take shape.

During the time, Midsummer's Dream was not only able to get sets together, but they also had some comedy skits assembled between the numbers. They also added some dance moves and choreography for some of the numbers. Other numbers were prerecorded music with a thoroughly worked out dance routine. Starlight and Jack were really not sure about most of the ballet moves they were taught at first, but they began to enjoy it when the sense of friendship and fun was added to it. This, however, was not the only thing that was developing.

As the weeks passed, Starlight and Jack spent a lot of time together as Jack seemed to have a good handle on the time periods that the band emulated in the sense that he had the knack of translating the genres for her in a way she could quickly pick it up. Yet, as they went, there were moments where they were warming to one another and had moments where things almost got as romantic as they did on that night of the sleepover. The situation either ended abruptly when both suddenly realized where things were going and distracted themselves with some other stuff to do together that was more businesslike or in laughter on how silly the whole thing looked. Two nights before the festival, they had had another sleepover at Jack's house to work on the show, and the other three girls were upstairs asleep while the other two were working things out in the studio. Jack was looking over some sheet music while Starlight had some earbuds in with the twelve-string, trying to work out a song. Jack heard her fumbling with it and then took notice when she began to get the song. He finally recognized it as, "I have a dream," and then heard her start to play, "Give a Little Bit," very well. He got her attention and said, "Do you plan on doing those?"

She nodded, and he said, "I never thought this was your style."

"Well, I dig more of that punk stuff," answered Starlight, "It was my period of time as a younger filly that was kind of dark. I've mellowed since then, and I do like these songs."

"Could you sing them?" he asked, "Or at least sing the first one."

She nodded and started to sing, and that feeling started again, and then Jack said, "Look, we have to deal with this."

She started to say something, but then thought, and then she said, "Why are we fighting this? Let's face it; you and I like each other."

"We like each other," he said frankly, "Is it, love?"

"Slow down," she said, "I wasn't…" but then she stopped, and then she had to ask, "Is this love or just infatuation?"

"I can't say," he said scratching his head, "But, something hits me that makes me think this has to stop."

"And that was?"

"When you said, 'When I was a filly.'"

"Oh, I did say that. I'm so used to saying that."

She paused for a moment, and then she said, "But, does that matter? I mean, are you sure that matters?"

That made things very awkward. The look on the face of Starlight was both confused and with a bit of offense. Jack caught this and suddenly looked ashamed, though he did not know why. He just said, "I'm sorry," but she remembered where she was and said, "It's okay. In my world, there are more than one sentient species. Even though we tend to build relationships with our mother species, but that doesn't prevent anypony…ugh…anybody from hooking up."

She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers, still fascinated by the concept of them, "But, I'm human here. What would stop us? What I look like here or there doesn't change who I am on the inside."

He sighed and took her in his arms, and he said, "I so want to. I'd love to have you with me."

She hugged him back, but when she released a bit, he let go and turned abruptly and said, "There are other matters."

He started to walk around some and said, "We're from two different worlds. You have to go back home at the end of summer, you go back to what you are, and even if you stayed, think about if this thing went to a possible conclusion. Sorry to bring it up, but, let's face it: you look human here, but you really are not. If we wed and had offspring, what would happen? How would the magic respond?"

She looked sad as he suddenly became so blunt about the matter, and it did have the effect of pouring cold water on them. She then sighed and had to admit, "Yeah, I guess we have to face it; there are too many question marks here."

He cocked his head and then said, "Is there, to use your words, somepony else on the other side?"

"The other side?" she said, with a giggle, "You make it sound like it's the only other universe in the multiverse like it's stacked right on the other side of a door."

He laughed a bit and knew a musical cue when he heard one. He went to his keyboards and set up the electric organ patch. He then started to play and sing, "Break On Through the Other Side." That got Starlight laughing and more relaxed. It started to bring things into some kind of balance, and she sighed as she said, "Well, now that you bring it up, I do have a friend…on the other side…that I've known for a while."

"I thought that might be the case," he reasoned.

"Well, he's still just a friend."

"All that time and you're still friends?"

"We were estranged for a time, and we went different directions in our interests. We don't have as much in common as we used to, but ironically, it is those differences that do endear Sunburst to me as a friend. We do still have magic as a common interest, but he knows more about the book and knowledge side of it whereas I have the—how shall I say—practical application side. Together, we've explored some pretty neat things."

"Sounds to me how some relationships start. It starts as good friends and develops when they least expect it."

"Sounds like what's happening to us."

"Not this quickly."

"Well, I guess so."

Jack pondered that for a few moments, and he said, "Look, even if there would be no issues with us going steady, you still have to leave. Long distance relationships rarely work, and that would be as long distance as you can get. Plus, who is to say you would ever come back? You might get involved with other things or ponies and never think to return. This just won't work."

She smiled and said, "I guess you're right. But, you know, that doesn't mean we can't be real close friends. My stay here can be special just as it is. We can try to keep it that way."

She then gave him a tight hug and put the side of her head on her chest. He stood there with his arms wide, not sure how to respond and then tentatively hugged back. "Oh, don't act like I'm radioactive waste," she said with a grin, "You can hug me. Friends hug, you know. Well, I know you stallions…sorry…boys, don't do a lot of hugging, but fill…females hug a lot, so get used to it."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and let him go. She let out a yawn and said, "Let's get some sleep. We have dress rehearsals to do, and we need all the rest we can get."

She tousled his hair and said, "See you in the morning," and went her way. However, Jack remained behind for a few minutes and sighed, scratching his head, and thought, "Why do things like this have to get so complicated?"

The day finally came, and there was going to be a parade, having the acts at the festival on some of the floats. They decided to put the two bands on a flatbed 18-wheeler to have them play through the parade. The two groups were caught off guard and were not sure what to do. Sunset and Andante talked for a few minutes, and they decided to alternate whatever songs that came to mind. "We'll be moving," mentioned Sunset, "And they'll only get samples of things, so we can just fake it and have some fun. We can have a jam session."

All the players all mumbled to their approval to this, and they all set up and prepared for the trip. With that, the truck got underway, and they started, having the Rainbooms kick things off. About two-thirds of the way, it became Midsummer's Dream turn, and after some discussion, they decided on, "It's A Long Way to the Top, (If You Wanna Rock and Roll,)" with Cabaletta taking the lead vocals. Ahead of them was a bagpipe and drum corps blaring away and were between tunes when they heard this off in the distance. The drum major then brought them to a stop and split as the truck approached, flanking it, and then beginning to roll with it. As they played, the Rainbooms caught onto the tune and started to layer over. Jack indicated to Rarity to bring up a bagpipe patch on her keytar, but when it came to that spot in the song, and before they could play, the pipe and drum corps jumped in and started to play at that point. That caught the two keyboard players off guard, and they just shrugged and enjoyed what was going on. Indeed, if this was magic, an excellent spell was going over those that they passed, and it was now having the effect that the festival planners were hoping to have; it was making things attractive for people to want to come to the festivities, but far more than before. When they all finished, they all laughed and then ripped into their numbers with relish. Pinkie shouted, "This is going to be the best festival ever! How could this go wrong?"

Across town, the Dazzlings were just finishing another song, They felt a sudden chill and looked around a bit, but then they shrugged and went back to practicing. Their progress was going well, and Adagio knew that they would not see that they were doppelgangers, ready to end the world as these people knew it. "Get ready, silly humans. A new paradigm is coming, and we're going to rock your world."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was now time for the concerts, and as it was set, the Rainbooms were going first. The stage was a small half-dome, the players facing to the north. Though it was broad daylight, because of the angle, the stage lighting was still going to be quite effective. Vinyl Scratch would see to that. Considering how the Rainbooms had the reputation they did with their fellow high school students, and how they spread the word to the rest of the neighborhood, a decent sized crowd was gathering. Fluttershy began to lock up a bit, and Dash started to look confused. "Fluttershy, what gives?" she muttered, "You've performed before a bunch of people before. Why are you so nervous?"

"It was never before that many before," she said, with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Come on," said Dash with a dismissing wave, "What's the problem?"

She poked her head out to look at the crowd and saw the side of the group out there. There were about six or seven thousand folks out there, and there was a lot of people moving in and out, and more in than out. Rainbow brought her head back and then said, "Okay, I get being a little nervous. I don't think we've ever played a crowd this big."

"Hey, the bigger the party, the more fun it's going to be!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "Just feed off their energy!"

Sunset pondered it and said, "You know, that might be just the thing. Look, let's just start to play and kind of look over the crowd. If they feel it, then we will."

Rarity pondered it, and then she pulled out some sparkly outfits and said, "If we're going to feel the energy, we have to exude it ourselves."

She handed them out and said, "It allows for free movement and is light enough to breathe in these summer temperatures."

They looked a bit gaudy to the others, but Twilight said, "I'll put it on. I mean, you've never let us down in fashion before, and I know you have us covered now. Let's go for it!"

The girls began to feel more confident and put on the outfits as they got ready to go.

At this point, Celestia came out and said, "Okay, everyone, we have great entertainment for you all day and into the night!"

The crowd gave some somewhat enthusiastic response as she continued speaking, saying, "We're going to start the festival's entertainment with a group I am sure many of you know well. Here they are, Canterlot High's finest, the Rainbooms!"

Those from the high school who knew them well cheered them well and caused a bit of excitement for those not as familiar with them. Fluttershy heard this, saw them, and grabbed her tambourine, but tried to hide in her percussion section a bit more than she usually would. Not only was it because of the crowd, but she also knew that she agreed to do a solo song later on before that crowd, and she was scared to death. Dash was not going to just let the growing enthusiasm die, and so she got in the microphone and said, "So, let me know; are you all awesome?"

They all screamed, and she egged them on and said, "I asked, 'Are you all awesome!'"

They screamed louder, and she then asked, "How awesome are you?"

"As awesome as we wanna be!" all the students screamed, and Pinkie counted them off and started the number, now having the lyrics to her song changed to say, "As awesome as we wanna be," knowing that this had always been a team effort, though the had not acted that way before when they had first formed. They then kicked into the song with great enthusiasm, just playing the notes at first, but then began to put some feeling into it as they really felt the energy grow and push them on. Vinyl started getting the lighting to bounce to the music, tweaking the soundboard here and there as she did, making them sound better and better as they went. After the first song was done, the crowd was now screaming excitedly and the girls now honestly felt at home out there on the stage. They went into the next song, feeling in the moment, the crowd now dancing and getting into it, and even Fluttershy loosened up a bit, but she was still anxious about what she had to do later on.

They finished the first set and left the stage to a pumped-up crowd. The band was now all buzzing and chattering over what was going on. Indeed, they had already pony'd up as they had before, but it wore off during their break. Yet, Sunset was sure it would return, knowing the magic that the music was bringing, and Rarity came out with knee-length dresses that were tye-dye and covered with sparkles. "Fresh clothes will make us feel fresh, and this will make us feel Funky!"

"Tye-dye?" asked an unsure Rainbow, "Really? You don't see that as a bit tacky?"

"It worked for Quill and Downy, and it can work for us," said a slightly hurt Rarity, "But I did make it a bit more us. They'll love it!"

The others were too excited to question it and put them on enthusiastically, that is, all except for Fluttershy. Her moment was coming soon, and she was now feeling it, not liking what this was going to entail. Sunset could not help but notice and said, "What's wrong?"

"All those people, and all those eyes," she said, blankly, "That crowd has gotten so much bigger since we started."

Indeed, it had swelled to about fifteen thousand, as most of the surrounding neighborhoods of the city had come for all the festival events, but were also pulled in by the music. Sunset sighed and said, "You know, they don't hate you."

"But, what if I mess up, or my voice cracks? It is warm and dry out there," she mentioned, a bit more worry in her voice.

"There's something a famous singer once said with nerves and putting on a good show," answered Sunset, "Give them a good start, a great finish, and they'll forgive a lot in the middle."

Fluttershy just stayed silent and rubbed her arm, still not sure of the whole thing, Sunset then said, "Look, when it's time, I'll get aside you, and you just do what I say, okay? I won't steer you wrong. I promise."

"As long as you don't leave me," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Once you get going, I don't think you'll really worry that much if I were not," said Sunset, "You'll shine out there."

"As long as I have my friends," Fluttershy said, now with a bit of a smile. Sunset smiled and put an assuring arm around her shoulder as she gave her a reassuring rub as they went back out for the second set.

As this was going on, a stretch limo pulled up to the outside of the festival area, and out stepped the Dazzlings. They were wearing some beautiful summer garb, but they had their hair done up different from what they usually did, and they colored their hair temporarily, and all of this so as not to be detected. She thanked their chauffeur as they went, and the car drove off. Because of their new pendant, they practically ruled the neighborhood in which they now lived. They had no care for anything now, and were anxious for more as what they had in mind could mean the rule of the whole city, and then the world. They looked over the sights, and Sonata was all excited about all the activities there was to do. Adagio rolled her eyes and said, "Keep focused. We're not here to have fun. We're here to observe the music and style of our doubles. When we execute this, we have to be convincing. After that, we could sing, 'Jimmy Crack Corn,' and no one would care. This stupid world will bow to us, and then, Equestria!"

"But, they don't play until later?" protested, "What do we do until then?"

Adagio had not thought of that, and she then said, "Okay, I get it. Blend in, then. At least, like this, we will not be mistaken for the others. That has caused us some trouble, but after this, they won't be an issue."

She hadn't seen Sonata slip off, and after Adagio finished speaking, Sonata came up holding two large plushies, all atwitter. Adagio was ready to lose it and said, "I said, blend in, not stand out like a human in Equestria!"

"But they were cute!" she protested, "The nice men at the booth over there were so generous."

Adagio looked past her at a gaming booth that was not one where the odds were never going to be in the player's favor. However, the two men there, Flim and Flam, were looking back at Sonata lovingly, not even caring about their booth. "All I did was what we've done back home, and that was that."

Adagio wanted to get mad, but then relaxed and said, "Okay, I cannot entirely fault you, but don't be so obvious!"

Sonata turned gleeful, and Adagio was now worried if the limo was going to be loaded with so many toys that they won't be able to fit in it.

Midsummer's Dream, in the meantime, was looking around the festival, deciding to relax and have some fun so as to keep themselves calm for the show. There was no use in going over things more than they had. They knew that doing so would wear themselves out mentally. As would be expected, Jack and Starlight were together, enjoying the games and treats before the Rainbooms began their second set, while Andante was with them, playing chaperone, so to speak, at their request. Because of the way things were, they wanted there to be someone there to keep them from getting more romantic than they wanted to be, knowing that the feelings they now had were strong, but could not be indulged; it would make parting so much harder. However, they were still allowing themselves to be tactile with one another, with hands on shoulders, an occasional rub on the back, even holding hands. Andante, however, watched the two, and she wondered if they could really part without issue.

The Rainbooms then retook the stage and continued with their set, doing many of Fluttershy's and Dash's songs, as well as a few covers here and there. About a third of the way into the set, it was time for Fluttershy's solo. She was practically trying to hide behind one of her conga drums, hoping they would forget about her and just keep going. She was let down, unfortunately, as Dash then said, "Okay, grab you're sweethearts and get ready to hold them tight. The most romantic voice in our band is going to come out and sing one for you!"

The crowd all cheered, and Fluttershy nearly went into the fetal position behind the drum, shaking like a leaf. When she did not emerge, Dash said, "Yes, here comes Fluttershy!"

The crowd cheered again, and still, Fluttershy did not emerge. The waiting throng, growing impatient, started to clap in unison, hoping something would happen. Sunset, seeing disaster, went up to her and said, "Fluttershy, we've already announced you."

"Really, you don't have to have me do this," she said, almost crying, "There are so many people out there."

"What is to fear," reasoned Sunset, "There are so many faces out there that don't know you from anyone else, and many who may never see you again. Just go out and have fun."

"Really, you all should be the stars," Fluttershy weakly protested, "This really isn't needed."

Sunset was not having it. She grabbed Fluttershy by the arm and pulled her out. "This is for your own good," said a slightly aggravated Sunset. When she did come up, the audience dropped their synchronized clapping and cheered enthusiastically. "See, they like you," said Sunset, to which Fluttershy muttered, "Or they are just being polite."

Sunset positioned her before the mic and sighed as she said, "Okay, trust me on this. Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Fluttershy did so, and Sunset then told her to let it out slowly. This she did and began to relax. Sunset, however, then said, "Now, keep your eyes closed."  
She nodded to Rarity to start playing. Pinkie began to tap her closed high hat cymbals to keep the beat. AJ started to play the low bass line, and Sunset whispered to Fluttershy, saying, "Okay, just feel the music and the mood. Picture someone you really care about that fits the song and pretend you are singing to that one."

Fluttershy started feeling better once she could not see who was watching her and somehow began to sing a song entitled, "Eternal Flame." She started real quiet, still not sure about things, and the audience strained to hear her. Fluttershy, however, instead of thinking about some kind of sweetheart or such, decided to picture herself, as if she was trying to reassure herself that she was worth any of the attention she was now getting. The image she was imagining began to smile some, and Fluttershy began to smile outwardly. As that happened, the music started to swell as the song gained momentum, and Fluttershy picked up her volume. She still had not opened her eyes, but she now looked into it. As the song approached the bridge, she opened her eyes, and she attacked the song with full emotion. She was not even looking at the audience, gazing over them, and singing to no one in particular, but she was yet singing to them. As she approached the end of the song, her voice was soaring into the high notes and trilling her vocals. All the while, part of the audience was mesmerized and cheering, while the other half was in a slow close dance, lost in the romance of the moment.

In the crowd, Jack and Starlight were dancing themselves. Andante was watching, looking to politely interrupt them with some minor unrelated thing to keep things where the two requested it, but the way they were looking at each other, she just could not bring herself to stop it. Yet, somehow, she knew she just might not have to. Meanwhile, the couple was lost in the thing, but then they stopped, and then they looked a bit down, realizing they were letting things get the better of them. Then, Starlight got bold and hugged him tightly, saying, "Look, I don't care anymore. I like how I feel right now, how we feel. I know it will be hard to part, but let me have this moment."

He held her as well now, realizing how silly they were being, resisting this. She then said, "I've never really been this close to a male before, and I like this. I might have someone over on the other side, and I don't know how that will go, but you are what I have here. So, for now, please, let's just enjoy this and have some good memories. Please, for my sake, I need this so much."

Jack finally surrendered and said with concession, "Okay, for the summer, and for your sake. You told me how things were for you, and if this helps you, then so be it."

With that, they danced some more, and Jack lifted her chin and kissed her very tenderly. Yet, he felt the kiss as bittersweet; there was always going to be in the back of his head that this was not going to last, and he hoped that he could let her go.

The Rainbooms finished the set and even had an encore of three songs as the audience had eaten up the performance with vigor. When they came off, all pony'd out, they were abuzz with how much fun that had been. Midsummer's Dream came up to congratulate them, and they noticed that Jack and Starlight were joined at the hip. Sunset saw this, and she gave Starlight a glance out of the corner of her eye. Starlight weakly said, "I can explain later on."

Sunset wanted to say something, but thought better of it, knowing that Midsummer's Dream had yet to perform, and she didn't want to disrupt their mojo. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was getting congratulated by her bandmates, and Fluttershy said, "I don't know where it came from. It almost seemed I was not even there, but in another world."

"You were in the moment," said Jack, "You were in the isness of the moment."

Fluttershy looked confused and said, "I don't get it."

Jack then said, "You see, when you give yourself over to your craft, especially in the moment of performing, you begin to envelop yourself into the isness of the moment to the point where you become the thing itself. When I say, 'The thing,' I mean whatever it is that is being created at the moment you do what you do; you become the thing itself. If you try to then figure out how you are doing what you are doing, or why it is happening, you then go one step detached from the thing, and you are no longer a part of it. It won't be as unique. You stayed in the moment, and you really let it fly."

She still looked a bit confused, but the then said, "Well, I guess I get it a little, but I hope I can be the thing, whatever that is, again."

"You stay in music, you will," assured Jack. Meanwhile, Trixie was bringing in her magic act and hugged Sunset, all happy to have seen how well the band had done and went on the stage for the lunchtime show. She then looked back at Starlight and Jack and wondered if they were doing the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was now two in the afternoon, and soon Midsummer's Dream took to the stage. It was all as dark as it could be, and to this, Andante took center stage with her bass. She nodded over to Jack, who in turn nodded back and pressed down on the desired chord. Bright white lights with some smoke effect, (thanks of Vinyl Scratch,) silhouetted all of them on the stage. All of them were wearing the small microphones set on their ears, and Andante had her arms outstretched as she looked up. Vinyl put on the vocal effect she had requested and announced in an echo, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here together to get through this thing called, 'Life.'"

She continued the opening of the song "Let's Get Crazy," and began to ramp up the song as they went. As is the nature of the song, before long, they were blasting the music of the song and putting the watching crowd into awe. When they finished, there was a brief pause as the audience was absorbing what had just happened. Then, the whole of the throng erupted into cheers and applause. The show was on!

They performed precisely as they had planned, either just playing, or doing dances to music they had prerecorded, or even intermixing dance while playing. One great example was when they did "Run, Run Away," and upon reaching the bridge, began to do a Scottish Jig while playing. When they did, "When Doves Cry," Jack played the whole thing on his keyboards except for Starlight playing lead guitar. The other three were dancing and singing as the other two were center stage behind them. The three alternated between dancing before them and then around them as all five were in vocal harmony. Inbetween all the numbers were some comedy skits and jokes which kept the audience in stitches. Soon, the first set was done, and they were getting their break. However, their entire set was observed by three scheming foes.

The Dazzlings had been in the crowd, watching the display, pondering what they saw. A handful of songs were of their style, but the rest they disliked. Those songs were just not their style, but they would have to stomach the diversity of Midsummer's Dream until they had things all set up. After that, it would not matter. All those fools would be under their control, and they could do what they wanted. The world would fall, and then it would be onto Equestria, and then that world as well. They stayed near the stage to be there for the second set, grabbing a snack, when they heard a cheery voice from behind them say, "You know, why don't you three just relax and have fun. Being meanies is just no fun, and you could do so much good for others."

The three jumped and wheeled around to see Pinkie Pie standing there, a big grin on her face, who then said, "Look, I don't know what you three are planning, but you can't know it's going to work. You know, being mean girls don't just hurt others, it's going to hurt you. Come on, and let's be friends instead."

The Dazzlings were dumbfounded. They were not sure if they had been discovered, or if their plan was known or not, or what they should do with this. Adagio then said, "How would you like a song?" and cued the others to strike up and try to pot a spell on her, but before they could get a note out, Pinkie pointed to the stage and said, "Ok look, the second set is going to start!"

The rest of the people around heard that and rushed to the audience area and swept past, engulfing Pinkie, and before the Dazzlings knew it, Pinkie was gone. They seethed through their teeth and Adagio knew they had to act that day. Adagio said, "Let's go somewhere else. We've got to put some plans together and get things started. We don't know what that ditz knows, but we can't take a chance."

With that, they left the area to figure out how to get things going, and fast.

The second set began, and it was more of the same, but things were getting more elaborate. They had Starlight lead some of the punk numbers, then did a full rendition of "Rock Lobster," and then hit one of the highlights of their act. They went into, "I've Seen All Good People," and had an incredible ballet pas-de-deux within the number from Andante and Cabaletta. When it went from the serene section of the song to the hard rock section, Jack held a long organ chord while they got their instruments and began to play. The audience ate it up and screamed for more. They finished the set with Jack leading in "Come Sail Away" looking like they intended to end their show with this. In the whole thing, Vinyl really let it all hang out with her lighting effects and proper working of the soundboard. It was quite the 70s and 80s review, and they thanked the audience and left the stage. Yet, as it is with such well-appreciated concerts, the audience was begging for more. Of course, this was anticipated, and Midsummer's Dream came back out to do about five more numbers. Within those numbers was Jack doing a couple of his uncle's number while Starlight did "Give A Little Bit." They decided to finish the show with "Let There Be Rock," and with this, Jack joined them from the keyboard with a hollow-body electric guitar and took off with the rest. The song itself had three guitar solos in it, and each player took the lead. However, in the last solo, Starlight took a section of it, seeing that the last solo was longer than the other two, and they were passing the lead between each other every few measures and then finished strong. As they played the last song, however, the human world Dazzlings began to siren out, as Jack and Starlight actually started to pony up. The other girls, watching the whole thing, expected to see that from the three and Starlight, but Jack was unexpected. "How is that happening?" asked Twilight, "I mean, does he have something going on over in the pony world?"

"I can't be sure," answered Sunset, "But, the only thing I can think is that, because he was with us, I guess Equestrian magic has to have rubbed off on him."

She sighed and groaned a bit, lost in thought, and then she said, "There is so much here in magic I have yet to understand."

Midsummer's Dream came to the others, all abuzz about how things had happened and what had happened to them. They were all atwitter, back and forth about what they liked about each other's performances and what the liked about how things were going on. Then Sunset said, "Ok, isn't some guest going to play tonight?"

They all nodded and agreed, and they all pondered to ask if anyone knew who it would be. Applejack then said, "Well, ah guess we'll find out. Ah mean, it ain't like the answer's gonna just walk up and tap me on the shoulder."

This was just as someone tapped her on the shoulder, oblivious to the crowd that was now growing around them. She wheeled around to hear, "Seems like that's what's happening to me, AJ."

"RA-RA!" she exclaimed, catching her in a hug, "You're the surprise!"

"Aren't I always?" Coloratura answered in mock arrogance, to which the two laughed like two friends. Everyone else was now shocked to see these two talking like old friends. Their friends were now amazed as Rarity said, all excited, "You two know each other?"

"We met at summer camp some years ago," answered Coloratura before AJ could, "We've known each other for some time. I mean, we've written a few times, but…"

However, Rarity cut in and said, "AJ, you never told us?"

"Well, it's like she said," said AJ, sheepishly, "We've only written a few times, and I didn't think mentionin' it was really all that."

"Really?" queried Coloratura, "Why not?"

"Well, ah figured with y'all bein' famous n'all, you'd wanna be left alone," answered AJ, "Ah mean, if ah told everyone, they'd all pester me with infermation, an' then they'd pester you."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," said Coloratura, "But, please, write more often. I do miss you."

They hugged again, and Coloratura said, "Well, I have to get ready for the show. You WILL be there, right?"

"Ah wouldn't miss it fer the world," said an all happy AJ, "Come on, y'all; let's go now and get a good spot!"

With that, they all went there ways and got ready for the day's climax.

Indeed, Coloratura did not disappoint. She put together a concert that lasted most of the night, with all her hits and a few new ones, the highlight being her remake of "Groove Is in the Heart." However, as it got to the section where the rap part was, before the artist that was supposed to do it could start, Pinkie came out of nowhere and started to do it herself. Typically, this would have brought out the security to toss her off. However, the security, having seen her on stage before, they thought her part of the thing and let it go. She finished off by telling Ra-Ra to sing about the groove and pointed at her, and then disappeared as she was wont to do. The girls watching were shocked and caught off guard, worried that Pinkie was going to get in trouble, but before they could worry about that, Pinkie was with them, dancing and singing with the rest of the audience. Starlight said, "How does she do that?"

The others just said, "It's Pinkie Pie. Don't question it!" and they all laughed heartily.

Later that night, everyone went their ways, spent, but anxious to go to bed, knowing that they would have one more day of the festival to perform, and AJ promised Ra-Ra that they would hang out at some point the next day. Yet, despite all that, Sunset was anxious to talk to Starlight after what she had seen that day. Once back at Sunset's place, Sunset said, "So, how's it going with Jack?"

Starlight began to smile, and her mind drifted a bit, and Sunset said, "I thought so. You know, I saw you two kissing from the stage."

"Wait, you saw that?" said Starlight, coming to herself.

"I thought you two weren't going there," wondered Sunset, "I thought it would be too sticky."

Suddenly, Starlight began to flood with some emotions, not sure what to say, and then sputtered, "Well, I wasn't thinking. I mean, I got caught up in the emotion, and…"

Sunset sighed and said, "Come on, let's face it. You've liked him for a bit now, haven't you."

Starlight slumped into a chair and said, "Yeah, I have. I do feel something for Jack."

"And what is that?"

"I…I don't know."

"I thought you had someone—somepony—on the other side."

"He's a friend. I mean, he's always been a good friend."

"Is that all?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think that's come up yet. We're kinda just trying to get to know each other again after all these years."

"But, wouldn't this get in the way of knowing that?"

"With Sunburst, I'm not sure."

"But, you know this won't last with Jack, right?"

Starlight now saw there silent. It was dawing on Starlight that she may have gotten into some, well, it was hard to say it was forbidden fruit, but it was something she was not sure was breaking some kind of rule of nature and something between their two universes. "Sweet Celestia, what have I done," pondered Starlight, a few tears forming, but then she said, "But, I've never felt like this before. I've never had feelings like this for someone or somepony. This is new, and it's an awesome feeling. Besides, isn't this something like dealing with friendship? Isn't that something I need to learn?"

"But, in this way?" asked Sunset, partly pleading with her to reason in the tone of her voice, "Starlight, this experience can have some lousy heartache to it, and that's all I foresee here! You're letting your emotions take over."

Starlight felt like that cut a bit, but then she calmed and thought before she spoke, making sure it did not come out the wrong way, and she answered, "That is so strange. Usually, I don't let that take over. I'm normally a rational one."

Starlight rubbed her neck and then said, "But, I don't think I've ever felt emotions like this."

Sunset thought about it and then answered, "Well, that would explain things. Something like that that's new can overwhelm," but then she turned a bit lectionary and said, "But you need to get a hold of it, not just for you, but for him as well. If you care about him that much, then…"

Yet, Sunset stopped and said, "Look, I don't own you, and I don't run your life. You have to decide for yourself what's best. But, I guess I'd say that you need to think hard about this and do the right thing, whatever that turns out to be."

Sunset gave her a hug and said, "And whatever happens, remember that you have both friends here and on the other side. We will be there for you no matter what."

Starlight smiled and hugged back, and she said, "Let me get some sleep. I think I'll be more rational about it tomorrow."

They both nodded and went to bed, and Sunset said to herself, "Let Jack go. It's the best for both of you."

Jack and the Earth Dazzlings were going back to their houses, but Andante got Jack alone and said, "So, I guess the whole not-getting-involved-with-bandmate thing goes out the window?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, who then said, "Oh, wait, you saw us, right?"

"I thought it was adorable," she answered, "I didn't' want to interrupt. I know you wanted me there to stop things from going that route, but I realize that's not really smart. You two truly needed to get this out in the open."

"Okay," said Jack, "Are you saying that we should make this a thing?"

"Are you sure?" asked Andante with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't she going back to her home after this?"

He sighed and said, "Trust me, that's already run through my mind. I had a chance to ponder that before we went on, asking myself what I was doing."

"Do you know?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I mean, let's face it. She's a great girl, and it's not hard to see why I feel for her. I just wish it wasn't this way."

"You've really stepped in it, haven't you?"

He rubbed his chin and said, "I sure have. Nuts, what have I done."

Andante smiled and put an arm around his shoulder, saying, "You didn't do anything odder than falling in love. You can't really kick yourself. It's the natural thing to do. But, you know, I think the best thing you could do is talk to her. If you don't, it's going to be rough when she goes."

Jack groaned and said, "Yeah, I really did mess up."

He looked down now, but Andante then said, "Hey, don't freak out. Life happens. Just take it one day at a time, and we three will be there with you."

He smiled and said, "What would this world be like without good friends?"

"A really dull place," answered Andante, and she started to sing a hit song from the 70s called, "You Gotta Have Friends," and the two were laughing as they did, knowing that, no matter what happened, he could get through it with his friends.

The Dazzlings were on their way home with their altered plans, and they were going to be up early the next day to implement it. Adagio was both a bit upset, but at the same time, she was grinning with a sinister grin, anxious to get this thing going. There was going to be a switch, a seduction, and then the world would be theirs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Dazzlings were up at the rise of the sun, and Adagio acted like a child on Christmas morning staring at the presents he knows are his and are still forbidden to touch until mom and dad came down to join in on the fun. She dragged the other two out of their satin sheeted beds and led the groggy pair to the limo. Adagio then had the car drive to specific locations, leaving particular notes, and then having the limo going to the high school. Once there, she then pulled out the other two who had gone back to sleep, and who were now protesting the zeal of Adagio. "Really?" whined Sonata, "Do we really have to take revenge this early in the morning? Can't it wait?"

"Enough with your whining!" snarled Adagio, "For once you are going to get your priorities straight!"

"The bushes?" asked Aria, "Why are you leading us there?"

"For once, can you just trust me!" yelled Adagio, "Today is the day for revenge and conquest!"

With that, she dragged the pair into the bushes near the monument and awaited the victims to walk into the web.

Later that morning, Jack awoke and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and coffee when his mother handed him a piece of paper. "I found this on the door when I looked out to see how the weather was this morning," she said, "It has your name on it, so it's obvious it's yours."

"Oh, okay," he mumbled, opening the note. It read, "Dear Jack, I have an idea for a duet for today's show, and I wanted to work it out before everyone gets to the festival. We'll put it together with the other girls when they arrive. I think it's going to bring down the house. See you then. Your dear friend, Starlight."

Jack smiled, but then frowned a bit, knowing that, before the others did get there, he could talk about the day before and try to settle that matter before they performed again. "What is it, honey?" asked his mother.

"Oh, it's Starlight," he answered, "She wants to work out a tune before the show today."

"Oh, that's nice," she said pleasantly, "Oh, and your dad and I are going to be there for the show today, and I can't wait to see what you and those girls have done."

"It's your era of music, so I think you're going to dig it," said Jack, who went to get that first cup and hurry up with his breakfast so he could get ready to see Starlight.

Andante went out to get the morning paper and saw the note waiting for her. She picked it up, and it said that Sunset needed to meet her with Cabaletta and Cantata at the monument at the request of Principal Celestia. There was something important about the festival and their performance that day that they wanted the band to do concerning Canterlot High. There were a banner and a few other things she wanted some help to take to the festival, along with a few requests she wished to make. Andante grinned, nodded, and went back inside to text the others. Her oldest friends acknowledged this, but Starlight asked to be let go because she got a note from Jack asking to meet her at the "Hey, Burger!" for a breakfast meeting. Understanding from the day before, she figured it would be good for the two of them to talk things out and meet later. With that, she started to get ready for the show.

Jack finally arrived at the festival green room and walked in with his guitar. However, the place was empty, and he just shrugged and went in, figuring she had not yet entered. Starlight got to the restaurant and went in. The location was filled with early revelers preparing to go to the festival, and she spent some time looking for Jack. Not seeing him, she ordered a coffee and sat to wait for him.

Meanwhile, the human world Dazzlings arrived at the high school and at the monument. They were now confused as they were the only ones there. However, it was at this moment that Andante realized something was off. If Sunset had wanted to see them, then why didn't she just text instead of leaving a note? Andante then was about to say that they should get out of there fast when Cantata asked, "Where is everyone?" to which the answer came in a voice she knew all too well. "You are not alone," the voice said, "But who you are meeting might shock the senses out of you."

The three girls wheeled around to see, well, themselves! They stood there slackjawed, not sure how to react, and before their minds could wrap themselves around the situation, Adagio signaled the other two, and they shoved in their doubles right into the portal. As they did, Adagio said, "Enjoy Equestria. Say hello to Starswirl for us!"

In a flash, they were gone. The chaos this would cause they knew it was going to make their master, the Lord of Chaos, happy beyond their wildest dreams. "Now," said Adagio, "Let us go meet our bandmate and learn to get closer to our dear friend."

Jack was waiting, pondering. He suddenly found it odd that Starlight had left a note instead of texting, but he wrote it off to either Sunset not bringing her up to speed on human tech, or it was something of a force of habit from her own world. However, before he could think more in-depth on the matter, the Dazzlings—THE Dazzlings—entered the room. "Oh, hi girls," said Jack, "I was kinda expecting Starlight."

"Don't worry about her," answered Adagio in a seductive voice, "We have something to show you."

With that, Aria started some music on her phone, which was a karaoke version of "I Eat Cannibals," and the three of them tore into the song with relish. Jack tried to say something, but almost instantly, Jack was under their spell. At first, he just stood their blindly, but then he started swaying to the music contentedly with a stupid grin on his mesmerized face. He was now eating out of their hands, practically pledging fealty to the three. "Come, my slave," said Adagio, "I want you to watch us in action. We have so many more friends we want to join you, and we don't want you straying too far from us."

He nodded vigorously and with great anticipation as he followed them like a lost puppy.

Starlight was tapping all five fingers of her left hand as her right fist was planted squarely in her cheek, elbow on the table. (She would have been drumming her fingers if not for the force of habit from her pony nature.) She looked at the clock on the wall, frustrated, and worried she had been stood up. Starlight also then realized that she had to get to the festival soon to warm up with the others. She'd give Jack a mild rebuke for this later, but they had to get ready.

At this point, the Rainbooms stood on the stage, preparing to play. Folks were gathering, preparing to be entertained once again, but before anything else could happen, the Dazzlings came on stage. "What's up?" asked Twilight, "Why aren't you getting warmed up?"

"There's been a program change, ladies," answered Adagio, "From now on, the Dazzlings are running the show… _permanently!_ "

As if their minds were linked, all the girls suddenly realized, with a twist to their stomachs, that these were none other than their old foes. For an instant, they thought there was no threat due to their gems being gone, but only for a moment. The three started to sing out in a random harmony, and the broaches they wore began to glow. The word, "RUN," began to form on Sunset's lips, but it was too late. They were under the spell of the Dazzlings, and the three touched their broaches, ramping up the impact as they took the mics to have the whole crowd hear their song. Just as quickly, they were also under their spell. The three started to display their siren parts as their eyes glowed red. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it—no one!

Starlight began to approach the range where she could barely hear any music. However, instead of hearing the Rainbooms, as she expected, she listened to the melodic tones in acapella, and she was confused. Despite that, Starlight began to feel the faintest hints of euphoria as she heard, but she then shook it off and started to back off out of earshot as quickly as she could. In addition to this feeling, the sensation of it was all too familiar; she was feeling Equestrian magic! This was not right. Running it through her head of all they had been through, she started to put two and two together. The Sirens, or something similar thereunto, was now seducing the entire crowd, and anyone else in town within earshot of the singing. For a moment, she thought to find Starlight, but then remembered that the Rainbooms would be playing at this point, or should have been, which meant they were at ground zero, as well as her bandmates. She was alone, and in this form, powerless to stop it. Starlight fretted and paced for a few minutes, and she realized there was only one place she could go. With that, she rushed off to Canterlot High.

The girls were twirling and twisting, all disoriented and sick to their stomachs. It seemed like an eternity when it finally stopped, and their heads began to clear. As the blur began to clear, they looked around at the sizable room with the crystal walls and lab equipment, and it wasn't long before both confusion and panic began to set in. The urge to scream out started to overcome them, but before they could, the doors swung open followed by a floating book and quill, that same quill was also floating and scrawling furiously across the pages of the book. Below could be seen four purple pony legs walking behind it, and a voice could be heard voicing out what was being written in the book. "Yes, I do agree that Starlight may have a big issue," said the very familiar female voice, "Have her write in her journal so I can give her some advice."

The approaching then turned left to reveal Twilight Sparkle contentedly jotting in her journal. She started to look at the mirror, looked back at the journal, and then she stiffened and snapped her head back towards the mirror in shock. Twilight could not believe what she was seeing! Once her senses had returned, she snarled, "YOU!" as the journal and quill dropped to the floor, and she turned swiftly, setting off an alarm spell that would reach the rest of her friends and Celestia. Twilight saw that they were not lashing out, but the more, they were floundering around at the rapidly changing situation. For the three, confusion reigned in their minds, not sure just how they were supposed to react. Twilight then said, "I don't know how you got back here, but you are NOT going to cause trouble here!"

Just as she was saying that the other five arrived, and seconds after that, the princesses arrived with Starswirl in tow, having alerted him to the danger. The three new arrivals now had stopped being confused and sensed the danger they were in to focus on the forces now mounting against them. Starswirl then spoke and said, "I don't know how you figured out how to get back here, but be assured of this: we are going to send you somewhere where you can never come back and spread your poisonous song ever again!"

The three now stared in horror and were paralyzed in fear and sensory overload, unable to react. Celestia, Luna, and Starswirl had their horns begin to glow, but just as they cast, the magic beams suddenly turned to a swarm of butterflies, and this was followed by an all too familiar voice. "My, my, my," it said, "With all your reason, I never figured you to be so overreactive, Princess Twilight."

There stood Discord, blocking the way to the trio now still too paralyzed to move. "Discord!" snapped Celestia, "Stand aside! We are not going to allow these three seductresses to cause trouble ever again!"

"Are you so sure that these are the Sirens that were banished?" responded Discord, "Your haste to act has caused you to miss one crucial detail that is missing from these three."

He then stepped aside, pointing his taloned hand towards the trio. The horde massed against them then stood and looked, not sure to what Discord was referring. He let off a heavy sigh, and three Discord heads appeared on the spots where the Siren gems should have been and said, "Haven't any of you seen why they are not singing right now?"

The head disappeared, and it then dawned on them what was the situation. At first, Discord then said, "So, you lost the source of your power, have you?"

Andante finally was able to loosen her voice and spoke as she said, "We are not them."

All the others lined against them all shook their heads simultaneously in surprise to this response, and Andante then said, "We were forced here."

Cantata then turned to the mirror now behind them and saw her reflection. She screamed and said, "NO! WE'RE HIDEOUS!"

The other two looked as well and then screamed as well. "WHAT HAPPENED TO US!"

As they spoke, Starlight came through the mirror and saw what was happening. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and said, "Whatever is going on, don't do anything. I know who these three are, and they are not who you think."

"And there you are," said Discord, "Another witness."

Starlight quickly began to explain, and then Twilight said, "This is horrible! We have to act!"

"But what can we do?" asked Rarity, "Did you not explain to us that using magic could not happen in that other world?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," answered Discord, "You must remember that the Sirens were once my minions. There is one weakness I built into them just in case they ever decided to turn rogue against me."

"And you didn't mention this to us, why?" asked Twilight.

"Because, at the time, I wasn't reformed," answered a flustered Discord, "And after that, considering what you did with your friends in the other world, the threat was neutralized. What need was there to say anything?"

Twilight wanted to answer but then realized that he was right and said nothing. She then asked, "So, what is it?"

"The power of the Sirens can be overcome if there are singers with sweeter voices and music to counter them," answered Discord, "What you have to do is find that singer or several, which multiply the effect, and you can defeat them. However, you must have singers that can wield Equestrian magic in this world."

Starswirl then put some thought to that and then said, "Perhaps we can create something for our three visitors similar to what the actual Sirens would have had with their gems to enhance the effect?"

Twilight then said, "Wait, I have a gem forging spell in one of my books! Once we make them, then Celestia, Luna, Starswirl, Starlight, and I can cast what is needed to make them effective."

"It would be a longshot," pondered Celestia, "But it just might work. Besides, we really have no choice."

They all nodded and went to work. There was no time to lose because there was an entire world was at stake. However, Starlight asked, "Are the three going to sing alone?"

"Who else?" asked Twilight.

"I want to help," answered Starlight, "I have my…reasons."

Twilight sighed and said, "Sunset filled me in. I'd really like to talk to you about that, but unfortunately, this isn't the time."

Starlight sighed and nodded and said, "Let's get this done."

However, as they worked, Jack was in the back of her mind but still stirring as she tried to sort out her feelings for him. There was more than one mess that had to be unraveled.


End file.
